Guardian angels
by Rhyme13kh14Xion8
Summary: "BECAUSE we are their GUARDIAN ANGELS, so we're happy that we get to do that even if we don't ever get a chance to meet them again." Ven, Rhyme, Neku, Vanitas, Kairi, Roxas, And Namine are guardian angels to the KH and TWEWY characters. There's an unknown threat from an enemy sealed away long ago, and its going after a certain few. Now they must go and protect their charges. A/U?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:****_ I DON'T OWN TWEWY OR KH. NOR THE MUSIC I TYPE HERE. IT ALL EITHER BELONGS TO SQUARE-ENIX OR ANOTHER COMPANY. This is my first twewykh story and I'm happy that it was this one._**

This is my first fanfic, so I don't know if it'll be good. I hope you guys like it. I accept everything, from flames to cookies. Because that just means I need to work harder. -^_^-

_ "We are GUARDIAN ANGELS." A young male voice spoke with a cold bitter voice._

_ Then a sweet young female's voice spoke next, "We protect them from everything that could hurt them, even from sickness. Sometimes it's difficult if you have more than one charge to help, but those cases are very rare."_

_ "That's what we are meant to do. We help them, protect them, care for them, and help guide them to some-where nice." A shy female, and innocent, voice said after the last person speaking._

_ "We aren't allowed to meet them after childhood. That is the one rule that makes it so that you will lose your wings after breaking." Another male voice said with a cold harsh edge to it._

_ "But before that we are what they call an imaginary friend." A friendly and very compassionate male voice stated after the last voice._

_ "We can visit them indirectly. Although it's not the same thing seeing your charge, which you've became friends with in the past change, and not being able to talk like before." A lonesome, male voice and bitter voice stated after last voice._

_ "BUT, when we are little we play with them, get to know them, and then when we come of age we leave, but when that happens they no longer need us to help them. It's hard to leave, but it's what we have to do. Even though we don't get to see them directly, and they've forgotten about us it's okay…" The soft, warm, compassionate, and soothing melodious voice stopped, but then all together the voices said, "__**BECAUSE we are their GUARDIAN ANGELS, so we're happy that we get to do that even if we don't ever get a chance to meet them again."**_

****_A group of seven angels stood watching a scene on earth from the room, that Ven calls the spy room. The scene was of a pink haired man talking to one of the charges that they as group held responsibility towards._

_ One of the seven angels had spiky midnight black hair, golden moon yellow eye's, he wore a smirk on his handsome face which charmed many although his eyes seemed to have a bitter look to them. He wore a midnight blue t-shirt that had the symbol for darkness, a blood red mahogany short sleeved jacket, black pants with a navy blue, mahogany, black chain with a strange symbol( the unversed signil) hanging onto the side, and he wore black combat boots. He was about six-seven in height, his age was unknown to most but he was fifteen like the rest of friends although he was pretty tall. He turned his head and grinned at the other angels that were spying on him and his friends causing them to run, panic, and leave as quickly as possible. _

_ They were scared of him, and he liked that they were scared of him. He had a reputation as the angel-demon. Some even went as far as to call him Satin's son; his child. He didn't mind, if anything he liked the name. His element was darkness. His wings were white, but they glowed in a dark black aura, which made the other angels fear him even more. They knew he could kill without mercy, heck that's what got him his title as Satin's kid! He could go crazy and the only person, people, who would even have the courage to go up to him and try to stop him were his friends, it was always Rhyme the smallest in their group and also the youngest. 'By a few minutes though.' He thought to himself. That's also why he was friends with them, because they had courage and weren't weak. They were strong unlike the other angels around him. He treated Rhyme as sister, because she was the first person who acknowledged him, and even went as far as wanting to be friends with him._

_ He took a glance at the youngest in their group. She was swinging her legs back and forth from the ledge she was sitting on; he could see that she was watching a different scene with her special ability. The girl next to him saw him glancing at their youngest member, and she giggled before she said, "You know Vanitas Nek's going to shoot thunder and fire at you if you keep looking at his sister." She smiled a teasing smile which earned her a glare form him. _

_ "Well, well, Miss little princess of the light are you going to start that argument again? Of course I always have that one secret that I can revel to him." He saw her pale, then flush a light pink, and then blush red. He smirked at her earning him a deadly glare from Kairi; he just continued smirking at her though. She was the same age as him, fifteen. She was about five-four in height; she had indigo blue eyes, shoulder length wine red hair. Her wings were white with a light pink aura that almost seemed white. She wore a short pink dress with another black dress underneath with black short shorts too. Over her shoulders was a white short sleeved jacket; she had pink boots with black ribbons as shoe-lace. Her element was the opposite of his; hers was light. She could heal; make people do what she wanted them to do. Which is how she got her title 'Princess of light'? More like 'deceptive princess' Vanitas thought._

_ The other reason was because of that one incident with all of them earning an even bigger reputation, but it was mostly Rhyme and Namine who got a boost in their reputation "Vanitas." A small shy voice called out snapping Vanitas away from his thoughts. He looked at the owner of the voice. She was Kari's twin; they looked nothing alike though if you asked him. Namine was a blonde with shoulder length hair that was all on her left shoulder; she had indigo blue eyes, that also seemed to have a crystal blue color in them, She wore a white dress with black shorts on the bottom; she wore sandals with heels on her feet; she always had her sketch book in her hands. Her wings were pure white with a crystal blue aura around them; she was same age as her sister fifteen, and the same height too; five-four. Unlike her Kairi, though, she was called 'Memory Witch', because her element was memories, time, and space. She was like Rhyme…well they were all like each other. A mutant angel; angels only have one element. They don't have more than one, nor do they have strange abilities. _

_ That was the reason why the incident happened in the first place, and all because some stupid idiot decided to push Namine's and Rhyme's buttons. It was actually pretty scary what happened to the girl._

_ Anyways getting back to noting Kairi and Namine's differences…Especially their personality! Kairi wasn't shy; Namine was though. Namine was more of a quiet, calm, reserved, and a push-over; Kari wasn't. She was loud, argumentative, and didn't let others tell her what to do._

_ "Yes, Namine? What do you want?" Vanitas asked Namine, rudely, which caused Namine to flinch. She looked at the floor and not at him muttering something that he couldn't quite hear. "What did you say?" He asked her. She lifted her head up, and said in a tiny voice, "Please don't think badly about my sister." She flushed a light pink. 'Ah, so that's what she said.' He thought. Namine was like her twin in some ways though. Such as standing up for each other, or others like him and their friends. 'Another reason why that incident happened.' He thought_

_ "That wasn't so hard to say now, was it Nami?" I asked her, she blushed red this time._

_ "Vanitas," he turned around to find a boy with orange spiked up hair wearing an outfit the was purple with navy blue, and black; black shorts, a sleeveless shirt with an over-large collar that was navy blue and purple, purple shoes with black streaks going across the shoes with metal bands going across also. He was about six-six in height, and he wore of head-phones that was made by one of the most popular artistes in Shibuya, who was by the way one of their superiors. His skin was a pale white color; he was bony but he had strength even if people didn't think he did. His eyes what were caught people's attention though; he had stormy nightmare blue eyes that looked as if they were searching for something. The aura around his wings was the same color as his eyes. His element was storm, and abit of darkness._

_ "Neku," Vanitas said a bit exasperated from arguing with the twins, "Something the matter?" He didn't hate Neku; in fact he enjoyed his company out of most of them. Rhyme and Namine were an exception to that since they were silent and they made good company, they didn't judge him on his actions. Besides Neku was the oldest quadruplet of Rhymes family, with her being the last and youngest quadruplet. So they were all the same age, fifteen._

_ "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but every one of the higher ups is complaining…they want you to stop doing a monologue before you get into a fight." Neku said with a face that was usually calm and cold, but was now filled with annoyance of having to do this. _

_ "Neku." A boy with spiky blonde hair about six-four in height with tan skin and, what used to be, bright cerulean eyes that looked as if they were looking into your soul. He wore a black shirt, white short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, red and black shoes, and a checkered wrist band. His shirt had the signil of the Nobodies, and he had a chain with a shurienkin. His element was ice. His wings were surrounded by a metallic silver color. "Stop being grumpy, or else you're going to lose some of your fan-girls." He said a smirk plastered on his face. _

_ "Shut it Roxas." Neku said. Roxas was the second quadruplet born, so he what buttons to push and which buttons not to push…although sometimes he would push his buttons to play around with him. Neku was given the title 'Frozen prince' while Roxas was given the 'Night storm assassin'. Weird considering what their elements are. Roxas was the assassin because it's what he does and Neku was the 'prince' because he was cold like ice, and he was their leader._

_ Roxas started laughing at his older brother, by only ten seconds, because he remembered what happened after some of his fan-girls saw him grumpy. _

_ '…I'll never understand how he gets all the ladies to swoon over him with that personality.' Vanitas though, but at the same time everyone who was listening to their conversation wondered the same thing._

_ "Hey! Vanitas! ," Another blonde boy with spiky windswept hair to the left side of his head, who looked identical to Roxas, except that his cerulean eyes were more like a sky being reflected on the ocean surface and they shone brightly. He was six-four, tan skin, wore a black turtle neck without sleeves, over his shirt was a short-sleeved jacket white on the right side and black on the left side, he wore black shorts, and had green with metallic blue shoes. His shirt had the image of a crown while his shorts had miniature images of a crown. He was fast like the wind, and almost faster. His element was wind and abit of light. "Why do you and Neku have the most fan-girls out of all of us?" It was innocent question, really, but it just annoyed the both of them since all they wanted was peace and quite._

_ But it seemed that could never get any of that since they had at least, by now, fifty-thousand fan-girls. Before anything could be said a girl about the height of a twelve, maybe even shorter, and she also had the appearance of one, was giggling at the boy who looked like Roxas. She had short un-even blonde hair that was golden yellow like the sun, bright sky, purple, blue eyes that looked like a color you would see in a dream. Like the boys eyes they shone bright, and seemed to be a sky being reflected on the ocean surface; only they looked more like colors seen in a dream. She like her older quadruplet brother Neku had pale skin. Her outfit was mostly all black; black shorts with black leggings, black boots with silver designs decorating it, a turtle-neck shirt with a light orange short-sleeved jacket over it. The shirt had a picture of a skull (A/N: the skull on the player in TWEWY. I forgot to mention that Neku's shirt also has the same picture on the back of his shirt. ) outlined in red; the jacket was outlined in mini designs of Wayfinders in many different colors._

_ On her wrist was a black wristband, and on the other side, her left side, was a bracelet wing charms on them. Her wings were covered in a warm dream-like sunset color. Her element was dream, and unspecified. All of them were unspecified, only they mostly used a common element. "Ven. I think the reason for that is because Vanitas and Neku are often shirt-less…but then again so is Roxas." She said smiling at the blonde. Ven smiled back and swung his arm around Vanitas, which earned him a glare from him._

_ Rhyme and Ven are often called 'Little dreamers of children's dreams' because of their innocence. They were pure, and they often went in the dream realm. But Rhyme was also called 'Wise angel' since she's often being asked for advice. Ven was called 'Wind messenger' because he was often sent to deliver the most important and often dangerous items to another place_

_ "Rhyme!, " Neku yelled his sister, glaring at her, but if you took a closer look you could see that his cheeks were flushed a light pink since she had just told the others that he did go shirt-less sometimes. ",Why did you have to say that!?" Vanitas, Kairi, and Roxas just smirked, while Namine, Ven, and Rhyme just laughed. Neku was fuming; his arms were over his chest and he was staring at them with irritation shown clearly in his eyes. _

_ "WELL…its not like we all haven't seen you without a shirt on before Neku." Kairi said teasingly while pointing a finger at him. Neku glared at her direction while she and the others just turned around to look at the scene before them. It was a pink haired man kissing himself in the mirror. Everybody, but the three innocent angels, Namine, Ven, and Rhyme, thought: 'Narcisist.'_

_ "That's sad." Kairi was the first to say. Then Vanitas said, "Well who would love a guy who seemed more like a girl than guy?"_

_ Roxas commented on that, "Well Vanitas. Not all of us are as blessed as you and Neku to have almost every girl drooling over them."_

_ Neku and Vanitas were angered by the comment, but decided to stay quiet, "Besides… they guys got pink hair."_

_ Ven and Namine were about to say that pink hair was good to have, but they noticed that Rhyme was abit too silent. Sure there were times she wouldn't talk, but now wasn't one of those times. _

_ "Rhyme…" Namine called out to her friend concerned about her. Rhyme didn't respond at all, she just stayed silent. Her eyes had a far off look to them; she was mouthing incoherent words. Namine and Ven looked at each other. Vanitas noticing the silence and the Rhyme's mouthing of incoherent words. "Ven, Namine! Can you hear what Rhyme's saying?" The two looked at him and shook their heads._

**_ "It's starting."_**_ Rhyme said standing up looking down below them at the world of the living. She glanced at them and returned her attention to the world below. __**"The place of meeting…a school of magic...for the super-natural…a danger…he is there…darkness…battle…protect charges…from Xehanort..." **__Rhyme said bits and parts of the future. It was obvious since they watched each and every one of their charges being taken or told that they were accepted to higher and more advanced school. But they didn't know much about the school other than it was in Traverse Town, and it was in the sixth district. While they were trying to figure out the rest of what Rhyme had been trying to say no one had noticed that she looked feverish and was close to fainting, until it was too late, and she fell. But Ven quickly ran over and caught her. He called out her, but she was too tired to respond._

_ "Ven," Neku called out walking towards him the rest behind him, "Go take her up to her room. Vanitas, go with him so if anything happens I'll be informed." Vanitas stepped forward, and helped Ven carry Rhyme. Faster than a normal eye could see they were gone. Neku turned around and the others stood waiting for his orders. "Roxas," Neku called to him; Roxas stood looking his brother in the eye and nodding his head. No words were need for Roxas to know what his brother wanted him to do. He was heading out the door and going to the elders to inform them of what their younger sister had just said._

_ "Kairi; could you —"Neku was cut off by Kairi. _

_ "I know what you want me to do Neku. I'll come back when I find enough info about the guy." Kairi said, her hand flapping up and down her eyes close; she was sighing. Namine was the only left with Neku. He didn't have any orders to give her, and she was alright with that. She told him that she was going to be going to go and check up on Rhyme to see how she was doing. Neku nodded, and after she had left he went down below to find out more about the school._

_On top of a building in the middle of the night wearing a black coat and keeping his face hidden with a hood; although you could see white hair and golden yellow eyes. He was looking up into the sky as if he saw more than just stars in the sky. "Soon," He said, "Soon it will be time. Tell me are your precious angels prepared for this battle, because my demons are." He had a sinister smile that seemed to take away all feelings of happiness, and he started to laugh manically. "Fate will decide this time who will win this battle." He walked away into a portal radiating darkness from inside._

Mexi: Finally! Done with the prologue! Tell me was it good, bad or okay. Reviews would be nice thank you! -^_^-


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Fal, SilentShiningStar, X-blade025, DaethonWIngs1203, and DevilNinjaXII, for taking time to review, follow, and favorite my, sloppy, first chapter. I now present chapter 1 after the prologue and intro of the guardian angels! And if I don't update in awhile it's most likely school related or it's because I'm doing something else, maybe even because I'm sick, since I still have a cold…and its been 2 whole weeks since I've got it, that and I have to go to a public library!

Rhyme: Mexi doesn't own Kh or TWEWY.

Me: Thanks Rhyme! And X-blade025 it wasn't your imagination about the order things went in when I described. I was going out of order and to be honest I was kinda confusing my self too. ^_^' Also If you want to know what order the voices went in and who they belonged to it was: Vanitas, Kari, Namine, Roxas, Ven, Neku, and then Rhyme. I tried not to make them too similar, but I guess I need to work on how to make voices sound different from each other…although I was also aiming for them to sound similar since three of them have a lot in common. Well off with me talking lets start the next chapter!

"Joshua! Yo, man! Get up!" A rough and panicked voice yelled out. The pounding of footsteps could be heard from behind them. It was another day at the school; PE was the something everyone, but the people who were it, could agree that they hated. They had to be in groups from three to five, or more; the reason why they had to was because if anything was to happen and they need to get away from chasers, which were a group of evil Mythics trying to capture more Mythics like themselves, they would be prepared and would be able to get away. That's why this school was made, to collect Mythics who didn't know that they were a Mythic until some point in their lives; the school was made to train them to become stronger and to defend themselves.

A deep and tired sigh escaped the lips of a boy with short wavy ashen white, blonde, hair, amethyst purple eyes, about five-ten,(1) and looks about fifteen. On his neck was a white outlined with a crystal blue color. He wore a white buttoned up shirt with blue pants, and white shoes. In his right hand was an orange device, and in the other hand was a cup of coffee. He was sitting on top of the roof of the building, which was also the outdoors cafeteria, in district one. It was oddly cold tonight, but that was probably because it was almost fall. He jumped down from the rooftop; arms extended wide, one foot bended, and the other foot was on the tip of its toes. He landed gracefully on the ground in front of one of his group members, Beat. As that was what he preferred to be called.

Beat was a beefed up guy. He had muscles, but unfortunately no brain…although he did manage to pass his classes with C-minuses. He was always confusing and misspelling words, and he seemed to hate Joshua for unknown reasons. Although Beat did have a temper and he usually got into trouble because of it, but he was actually a pretty good guy when you to know him. He has short blonde hair covered by his black beanie with a skull on the front; he wore a white tank-top with a red tank-top, black skull necklace and a yellow wayfinder hanging on his neck, and golden harvest color pair of shorts with a silver chain hanging on the back; he had black and red shoes on his feet. He stepped towards Joshua, took him by the elbow and started running like his life depended on it, which it kind of did. He ran without stopping all the way to the second district. There waiting for them was a huge group that was equal to three groups, which in total was equal to nine people.

"I see that we all made it." Joshua said in a nonchalantly voice at the people in front of him.

Everyone turned to face him. A girl with short brown hair, big round glasses, on her neck was a pink wayfinder, she wore a wearing a light green unzipped coat, a leopard patterned sleeveless shirt with one strap and another strap being connected with a golden color piece of iron to the back, in her hands was a stuffed animal, which was a cat, whom she called Mr. Mew, she wore a white skirt, black leggings underneath, and light green shoes, without shoe laces or anything, it didn't need any of that, on her feet. She was Shiki Misaki, her height was about five-four, she was a shape-shifter, could use Mr. Mew to fight for her, and she was the strongest person at using the element water. "It's about time you and Beat got here!" Shiki yelled at them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Beat flinch abit when she yelled. You really couldn't blame him; he had to suffer beatings from Shiki and the others because of a certain incident…although he really did deserve it.

Joshua started talking; making an excuse for himself, "Well I was still hiding, until Dias-" Beat cut him off from saying his real name out loud, although everybody already knows it. Beat had his hands covering Joshua's mouth and a look of terror on his face. Joshua was considering of licking Beats fingers to get him to uncover his mouth, but before he could think over the though a girl with short black hair, indigo blue eyes, a metallic rose pink color wayfinder, she wore a raspberry colored shirt with the an image of a heart with an 'X' inside of it, (2) a light pink hooded vest on top of the shirt, wearing metallic mauve shorts, and maroon boots, stepped in and said, "Beat are you trying to kidnap Josh, or something?" It was an innocent question if you couldn't catch the other meaning behind those words.

The a tall spiky red haired teen, about six-nine, wearing a black with maroon colored picture of a dragon, with black pants and hanging behind his pants was a red wayfinder, and blue with red shoes, stepped towards them and put his hand on the girl's head, "Come on Xion," the red hair teen started out saying, "give Beat a break. Besides I'm sure Beat doesn't like Joshua at all. I think he's more of manly type." Xion and the others burst out laughing, while Beat turned red and you could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

"YO! That's not funny Ax-lea!" Beat yelled out. The red haired teen grinned before saying, "My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He said a finger on the side of his head. Beat started chasing him around, and Axel was running from him. Axel was a fire user, he could also use the keyblade; Xion was a light user, also able to use the keyblade.

He looked over to the side and saw two brunettes, Sora and Terra; the two of them were still laughing at what had just happened. Sora had wild spiked up brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, about six-four, fifteen, he was optimistic, he could use the element light, the keyblade, and then he was the fastest one in their group. Sora was wearing a red shirt, a platinum crown necklace, white fingerless gloves with a golden color crown design on the top, (3) black shorts with a sky blue wayfinder hanging on the back, and yellow with black shoes.

Terra's hair wasn't really spiky, but it did have spikes in it, but he did look like a falcon. Terra was an elemental user for light, earth, and dark, he could also take another from when he used darkness, he could also, like Sora and the rest in their group, use the keyblade. Terra was the one of the smartest in their group; he was strong, he was about six-seven, he wore a navy blue shirt, beige pants, cooper colored shoes, and hanging on the back side of his pants was an auburn colored Wayfinder hanging on the back. Terra, Riku, Aqua, and Axel, were all sixteen while everyone else was fifteen.

"That was hilarious!" Terra yelled out walking over towards Xion and giving her a high-five. That made Axel yell out where his high-five was. Sora was on the ground rolling around in a fit of laughter. Riku sighed at the sight of his best friend rolling around on the ground; Riku had a good build, he had short silver, and kind of white, hair, turquoise blue eyes, about six-six, element/ weapons: shadows and the keyblade, he wore a white tank top, on his neck was a turquoise blue outlined in black wayfinder, he wore yellow vest on top, light blue ripped pants, and blue shoes. "Sora," Riku called out to his best friend, "get up." Riku said, but Sora didn't hear him, so he sighed again.

"Joshua." A sisterly female voice called out his name. He turned his face to the left and saw Aqua. Aqua had short blue hair, which sort of reminded him of a bird, she had tropical blue eyes, a big chest, a sisterly smile, she wore ocean blue blouse, a black tank top underneath, light pink ribbons at her waist, black shorts and tights with light blue ribbons attached to them. She wore blue heeled boots with a light pink heart at the edge of them, on her neck was one of the wayfinders she had made for everyone; her wayfinder was a rainy blue color. Her element was rain, water, light, healing, and the keyblade. She could also use the element prophecy, just a little but enough to tell when something big was going to happen.

Joshua grinned at her, "Yes Aqua. Can I help you?" He asked not really caring; he turned his attention towards her. She was looking him straight in the eyes, and said, "I feel something big is about to happen." That caught his attention. He looked at her about to ask to further explain what she was talking about, but Shiki yelled out, "Hey! You over there! What are you doing here?" He looked at the direction she was yelling out towards, and saw a boy with spiky orange hair, purple, black, and slate colored headphones around his neck, a sleeveless over-large collard shirt that had a big violet strip going down with two small yellow strips, one on each side, going down, the rest was a dark purple color, a white mp3 player, a yellow wrist band on his right arm, white shorts with two big pockets one on each side, and purple shoes. He was staring up into the sky, ignoring Shiki's question. Everyone, including Beat and Axel, stopped and looked at each other, nodding. The keybladers summoned their keyblades, while Beat, Shiki, and Joshua took out their weapons.

They walked towards the boy carefully, incase he was a trap set up by the Taggers. The boy made no movement, or did anything to let them know he was alive. Sora stepped towards him, "Hey, are you still alive?" He asked. The boy seemed to have noticed that he was abit too close, and he jumped back. He took on a defensive position; he was looking at all of them, before letting his defense go. He sighed and started walking away, but stopped when a voice came out of his headphone. "Neku, I've found a little bit of info on the name Rhyme said. It's not a lot, but I got them to let me into the restricted part, and I'm checking them right now." The boy, now named, Neku nodded his head, and sighed. He closed his eyes before telling Kari what he found out, "I didn't find out much either Kari, but I think I found enough info to know that it's the same one as the one Rhyme said." Neku sighed again, his eyes still closed.

He had forgotten about the other people around him until Shiki asked him a question, "So your name's Neku?" He jumped up in surprise, and looked behind him, at them. He put his headphones on his head, and turned his mp3 player on. The song playing was "Before the Worst" by The Script.

'It's been a while since the two of us talked

About a week since the day you walked

Knowing things would never be the same'

'Before it all went wrong

Before the worst, before

We mend

Before our hearts decide

It's time to love again' (4)

"Hey!" Shiki yelled out to him. "Its' rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you! You know!" He glared at her, "Yeah. My name's Neku Sakuraba. Now just leave me the hell alone." He dug his hands into his pockets, but Shiki and the rest didn't leave him alone.

"No." Terra said; causing Neku to turn around rapidly and making the others gape in surprise at the total time it took him to turn around.

"Why not?" Neku asked with a harsh tone, his eyes had turned into a darker color almost a night storm blue color. He was walking back towards them his arms over his chest.

"Because," Terra was about to argue with Neku, but Sora stepped in…or at least it looked like Sora. Neku turned to look at the person behind him, "Vanitas." He hissed Vanitas's name out. Vanitas stepped out from behind him, "Neku. Rhyme's awake." That stopped Neku, he looked Vanitas in the eye, and Vanitas nodded his head to let Neku he was telling the truth; it's not that he didn't believe that Vanitas wasn't telling the truth it's just that he wanted to be sure. Vanitas was his second in command, he was like part of their family, his best friend, and he could trust him to take care of his little sister if anything happened to him. "Okay. How is she?" He asked; he saw Vanitas grin at him, and he grinned back at him.

"Come on then. Let's go check up on the little dreamer." Vanitas let go of Neku's arm, and walked off; Neku followed him afterwards. Leaving the group speechless at seeing another Sora.

"I HAVE A TWIN!" Sora yelled in surprise, shock, and amazement. He started jumping around while everyone else just seat-dropped. "Sora." Riku called out exasperated at his friend actions.

At HEAVEN in RHYME'S room her POV During/before Neku's encounter:

"Rhyme…Rhyme…Rhyme" I heard Ven calling out my name. I saw darkness, but slowly I started opening my eyes. I saw blurry figures in front of me, and I felt a hand grab my other hand helping me get up.

"Thanks, Nami." I say with a smile to my best friend who was like another sister to me. Nami and I have been friends since we met. She and I were both shy, but she's always been there to help me, and I've done the same for her. I can tell it's her though by the color of the aura around her, a crystal blue color. My eyesight started coming back and I could see that she had a small smile covering her face, "You're welcome Rhyme, so how are you feeling?" Nami asked me. I placed my right hand on my forehead to stop the spinning abit, but it didn't really help. "I'm still abit feverish I guess, but other than that I feel completely fine, thanks." Nami nodded, and looked over towards Ven, and he handed her a bottle of medicine. Nami too the bottle of medicine and gave it to me along with a cup of pure waterfall water to drink with.

I accepted it with gratitude, and drank the medicine first, it tasted alright for medicine…but still abit bad to make me feel taste a bitter taste, then I drank the water, it tasted sweet like oranges. I heard someone come in, and I looked up from the bed; I saw Vani coming in. His eyes showed surprise, but his expression didn't. "You're awake." I nodded and smiled at my other best friend; Vani was like fourth brother to me. I met him after meeting Namine, nobody would talk to him, so I decide to go talk to him, and after a while we became friends. It took time fro him to open up, but eventually he did, even Neku accepts him as a friend and as family.

As soon as I thought about my older brother I noticed that he, Kari, and Roxas weren't here. "Where are Neku, Kari, and Roxas?" I asked confused why they weren't here. Ven looked at me and said, "Rhy you passed out while we were all thinking about the bits of the prophecy you had just told us. Neku gave all of use except for me and Nami." I could see that Ven and everyone had been worried when I passed out. Ven was my older brother, and my only other best friend besides Nami and Vani. I felt bad that I had made them all worried, and as I was about to apologize for making them all worried I felt something was wrong with my charge and the other charges. I looked through one of their eyes, and saw Neku. I was shocked and scared of what might happen. I came back to reality and was gasping for air.

I was breathing hard, my hand on my chest, sweat coming down my forehead, and my eyes were losing sight again. "Vanitas," I called out him weakly. He walked over towards me, "Neku's in trouble, or is about to be in trouble." He rushed over towards the warp gate and left. I fell back onto my bed, and let sleep take me again, but only for abit.

TRAVERSE TOWN Vanitas POV:

I ran as fast as I could to reach Neku. (5) Rhyme was right about him going to be in trouble; because as soon as I turned the corner I saw Neku talking to our Charges. " Shit." I said under my breath. I continued running towards him, I saw him walk away, and then spin back around fast.

He started walking back towards them, so I came in and grabbed his arms. He hissed my name out, and I said, "Neku. Rhyme's awake." That got his attention he turned his head towards me and I nodded. He looked abit doubtful, but then he asked me, "Okay. How is she?" I grinned at him, and he grinned back. "Come on then. Let's go check up on the little dreamer." I let go of Neku's arm and started walking away; he followed soon afterwards.

When he caught up to me I opened up a portal, but before that I asked him why he had started an argument with our charges, not that I really care, but I was curious. He answered me by saying that he had just wanted to be alone, and he said that they wouldn't let him stay by himself. I just nodded, and we walked in.

HEAVEN: RHYME'S ROOM: no ones POV:

Neku walked in Vanitas behind him. By that time Rhyme had woken up again, and was laughing at some joke Ven had told her. Kari came up from behind Vanitas, and was now walking into Rhymes room. Neku and Vanitas followed after her.

"Rhy! You're not supposed to be laughing at me!" Ven said pouting afterwards. Rhyme and Namine just kept on laughing at Ven; the pouting face didn't help at all to make them stop. "So, what did you tell them make them start laughing Ven?" Kari asked out of curiosity. Namine and Rhyme looked at her smiling; they yelled out at the same time, "The delivery Pizza fight story!"

Together all three retold the story of the 'delivery Pizza fight'. It started out boring, but already by the middle of the story everyone, even Vanitas, was on the floor in fits of laughter, and by the end everyone was chocked on laughter and they died. Roxas came in to find his family and friends on the ground dead, he kicked his brothers, and Vanitas in the shin. They came back from the dead moaning in pain, and Roxas was hiding in Rhyme's closet, so that they wouldn't kill him.

His sister, Namine, and Kari woke up from the dead soon afterwards. Roxas taking this as coast clear came out of the closet, only to be confronted with his deadliest nightmare, and the walking dead figures of his brothers and Vanitas. Screams were heard from Rhyme's room and all the angels cowered in fear.

~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~***~***~***~*~**~*~**~*~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~*****~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~* Afterward from the angel zombie apocalypse in Rhyme's room:

"SO," Neku said his arms over his chest and a big band-aid on his forehead from the events from earlier, "what did the elders say, Roxy?" Everyone turned their attention towards the person in question. Roxas was a big pulp of blue and purple, and was being taken care of by all of the girls in the room. He moaned out complaints and dirty language before answering Neku's question, "They said that for now they need to discuss about what Rhyme had just prophesized and that well see from then…" He trailed off, and everyone waited patiently for him to continue.

"But…They said…they said that they want us to go down to the World of the living and to watch over our charges from there and to see what's going on down there. Also we're allowed to interact with them and others, but we have to stay hidden. They want us to gather info on what they source maybe since they can't find it themselves from up here, and they can't go down themselves to look for it." Roxas let the words sink in. Everyone was silent, but then Vanitas laughed.

"Vanitas what's so funny?" Kari asked him. He continued laughing, but Neku and the others besides Roxas and Kari figured out why he was laughing.

"It's because Mr. Anti-social Phones here met up with our charges, and got into an argument with them." Vanitas said, Roxas and Kari gaped open mouthed, while everyone else either laughed or sighed. Mr. H had barged into the room papers in his hands, and yelling out more news and info that about what the elders want, and are allowing the, to do, "Good news, Boss! The elders and I have talked and we have decided to send you guys to the same school as your charges! Great right! I already have the paper work down and sent them to the school." Everyone, but Namine and Rhyme yelled out dirty words and complaints so loud you could hear them all the way down the nether world, and it continued on for the rest of the day.

**A/N:**

**1: I'm just guessing on their heights just to let you all know, because I have no idea how tall they actually are**

**2: I'm trying to describe that little heart signil that most Heartless have**

**3: I'm sure you all know its that little crown necklace that Sora's always wearing**

**4: about the song…=_=' I didn't really want to have the whole song there, and I thought that those parts of the song actually sound good while playing at this scene.**

**5: I know I made it so that the angels are stronger and faster, but lets just say that HEAVEN is really long and huge to get through since there's a lot of angels.**

Well this is my second chapter and hopefully I dint confuse anybody, and that it was alright. Reviews would be nice, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yes!

Vanitas: What is it?

Me: I've finally got the prologue to the Digimon Frontier story I want to post done!

Everyone: (But Rhyme, Ven, Namine, and Mr. H): WHAT!? NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Shut it. I've been planning that story since I was like…SIX YEARS OLD! Well…technically that OC wasn't the original version; in fact she was split into two characters. Originally she was based of the Kairi from KH, and Namine, but I then decided that she wasn't going to be like them, name-wise and personality wise.

Kairi: She was based off me!?

Me: Yes…I'm ashamed to say it…but I used to be Kairi Obsessed. It's completely true…I even wanted to get my hair dyed and cut the same way as her….as for Namine….I wanted to be exactly like her…I even wanted to dress like her.

Everyone: O.O (SPEECHLESS)

Shenai: If you keep talking your audience is going to stop reading.

Me: EEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KH FANFIC!?

Shenai: I was bored and really I wanted to see how these guys were doing. Anyways Mex was going to tell all of you that from now on Kairi's is going to spelled either as 'Kari' or 'Kairi'.

Me: Thanks Shenai. I'll get to your story after this hopefully. Anyways I don't own KH or TWEWY.

Shenai& Suzu: We highly doubt that considering now that you're going to do an A/U of us, so you probably won't have us posted.

Shenai: Also on the prologue you made me sound sappy and weak!

ME: Shut up. BESIDES SHENAI, AT LEAST I FINISHED YOUR PROLOUGUE, SO DON'T START COMPLAINING.=_= AGAIN** I DON'T OWN KH OR TWEWY…ONLY THESE ANNOYING OC's HERE. =_=**

IN HEAVEN AT THE COURT ROOM:

It was silent all around them; Namine and Rhyme were shuffling their feet, Namine was holding her drawing pad tightly, while Rhyme fiddled around with her bell necklace around her neck, not looking up at the elders. Ven was looking around trying to keep his attention on something else; Kairi was looking at the water in the court room that showed images of scenes down below on the World of the Living, Neku was also looking at the water, but he was taking glances at the Elders. Vanitas was leaning onto the wall of the court room, eyes closed, but opening his eyes every now and then; Roxas was glaring at them, and at Mr. H, since it was the reason why they were in this position.

Mr. H was scratching behind his head and sighed. 'Its not like school's that bad.' He thought, but they all heard his thought and turned around, or opened their eyes, and glared angrily at him. The Elders raised their hands as to alert them that the discussion is to begin, "We have summoned each of you here for the reason that _she_," The bearded white elder with an icily glare turned his gaze towards Rhyme, making her flinch from the iciness of the glare, and continued, but the others noticed his glare and growled low at him, "has had a seeing about the near, far, future to happen. We have yet to completely discover this threat. For we know that the name she had spoken has already been executed and dealt with, but we do sense a danger around many of the charges, not just your charges. So we have decided to allow you to go to the world below and protect them from there."

He paused, turned around to the other Elders and they nodded their heads. "We have also decided that in order for you to carefully watch over them and to blend in, that you go to the same school they go to. Mr. H will be your legal guardian, and will also provide support." Another Elder, with red hair, sharp green eyes, a red beard, and kinder face, cut in the other Elders conversation, and continued to say, "We have also decided that your powers will not be completely limited, but they will be weaker than what they originally are. It will be enough deduction to take away your wings and to let you blend in. Also, do not come back until you have brought us information, and…" He stopped, everyone was silent waiting in suspense, and anxiety, of what he was going to say, "And…don't come back until you all bring me a years worth of Fairy chocolate sprinkled dust." It was an anime sweat drop, and fall to the ground scene.

**DOWN BELOW AT THE WORLD OF THE LIVING: IN XIONS CLASSROOM:**

It was another day at the academy with the usual classes and the same groups talking. 'It's so boring.' Xion thought to herself, she had been sitting in her seat the whole time doing nothing, but staring at the chalk-board since everyone else, but her, was taking the test. She was in completely different class from all her friends, Sora and Riku were both in magic class, Axel was in elemental control class along with Terra, Aqua and Shiki were in water healing class, Joshua was in mind control class, and Beat was in power class, so she was completely alone in the class.

She didn't have any other friends from besides them; everybody just seemed to ignore her, or bully her. She was used to it, but it was still lonely and painful and well…sad. And most of the time she just wished she could leave the classroom and go to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town and eat Sea-Salt ice-cream. But she couldn't do that since no one was allowed to the leave the academy grounds unless it was the weekends, break, holidays, or a training exercise, so she was stuck in the classroom with nothing, and nobody to talk to. She sighed and turned her head to the window on the left, her left hand holding up the left side of her face. Then the bell rang; Xion jumped out of her seat, handed the teacher her test paper, and then left the classroom as fast as she could to go and meet up with the others at their usual spot.

**AT HEAVEN AGAIN AFTER THE MEETING;**

After restraining Vanitas, Neku, and Roxas from trying to strangle one of the Elders, because of the request he had made, they all left to their rooms to begin packing for the World of the Living.

**IN KAIRI AND NAMINE'S ROOM:**

Namine had a light blue suit-case filled with some of clothes, shoes, dresses, skirts, shirts, her drawings, her art tools, her sketch-books, head-phones, and money just in case. She turned to look at what her sister was packing and went bug eye at it. Kairi's suit-case was a wine red color, she had filled it will all her clothes, drama shows, such as the OC, Gossip Girl, ect, romance books that should not be allowed to be read to younger children, head-phones, and well lets just say it was a lot. "Um…Kai," Namine called out to Kairi, her eyes looking at the case and not at her sister, "how are you going to carry all that?" Kari turned around and looked at her sister brightly smiling before saying, "Don't worry Nami. I plan to carry it myself, besides it's not that much." she closed the suit-case and lifted it into the air to prove her point, "See? It's not that heavy." Kairi continued smiling and soon Namine started smiling too. Together they walked out of their room, suit-cases in hands, and walked out the door, smiling and giggling.

**IN NEKU'S ROOM:**

Neku was looking at his suit case that was currently laying on his bed splat open. It was an azure blue color suit-case filled with CD's, head-phones, mp3 players, pins, clothes, shoes, movies, books, his art graffiti book, and a small picture frame from a long time ago. 'Is there anything else I need?' Neku thought to himself looking all around his room. His room was pretty empty, so there really wasn't much to pack. He walked over to his bed where his suit-case laid splat open, and closed it shut. He headed towards the door, and took one last look at his room before walking away, the door closing behind him.

**VEN AND ROXAS'S ROOM:**

Ven was rushing all over the room picking out clothes to shove into his apple green suit-case, his suit-case was filled with video-games, manga, Sweet-Tooth magazines, clothes, shoes, his photo-album, head-phones, and more video-games. Roxas sighed and face-palmed himself; he was watching his brother run all around the room like a hyper puppy dog. He looked over at his sunset red and white checkered suit-case. His was filled with books, clothes, shoes, head-phones, video-games, his mini-refrigerator filled with everyone's favorite snack, food, and desert, his guitar from Demyx, and more clothes.

"ROXAS! ," Ven screamed out, his eyes spinning, hands to the side of his head. He was hyperventilating; Roxas put his hand on Ven's shoulder to try to calm him down, "Ven, listen to me. You've got to calm down. It's not the end of the world…yet. STILL though, calm down, take deep breaths, and calm yourself."

Ven did what Roxas told him to do, and soon enough he was calm again. "Sorry about that, Roxas. It's just that we've never, ever, been allowed to talk to them since we left, and I'm just excited to see them even if they don't remember us." Roxas nodded his head, 'I feel the same way too, Ven.' He thought in his head.

"Come on Ven! We've got to go!" Roxas yelled out; he closed both of their suit-cases roughly and dragged Ven out the door rushing to the gate.

**VANITAS'S ROOM:**

Vanitas's Suit-case was already packed and ready, it was a navy blue color. Inside the suit-case was his clothes, shoes, a few books, video-games, manga, books, head-phones, CDs, his knife collection, and the gifts that his friends gave him on his birthday, although he won't admit that he was happy about what they did for him, nor will he admit that he likes what the gifts were and that he was taking them with him. 'If anybody, but Namine and Rhyme, found out I would never hear the end of it.' He thought to himself. His room was almost as plainer than Neku's room, but that was because he didn't go out that often unless he was dragged, or forced to. He smirked; he walked towards the door a grin plastered on his face, 'I won't be missing this place fro a long time.' He thought as he walked out.

**RHYME'S ROOM:**

"Phew! Done! ," Rhyme said smiling. Her suit-case was an evening orange color, decorated with Noise images. Her suit-case was filled with: clothes, shoes, books, a few mangas and animes, sketch-books, notebooks, writing and art tools, head-phones, CDs, pins, and some other things.

Rhyme sighed; its not that she wasn't happy to be leaving this place, because she was, it was just that she didn't know if she would fit in. She didn't look like her age, and she wasn't sure she could trust someone not making Neku, Vanitas, and Roxas mad. "Rhyme, you know they won't do anything stupid right?" A stuffed cat noise said from her bed; Rhyme turned around to look at the stuffed doll. "I know Sound, but I'm still abit worried."

She walked over to her bed, closed her suit-case, picked up the doll, took the suit-case in the other hand, and kept the doll close to her chest. "Well that's good, but "trust your family" as you and Mr. H always say." The doll smiled at her and she smiled back. Together, with the doll, she walked out of the room smiling.

**AT THE GATE-WAY OF THE WORLD OF THE LIVING:**

Waiting for them in front of thee gate were the Elders and Mr. H. The group exchanged looks with each other, as if asking each other if they were ready, and nodded. They walked head-first into the gate and landed on the floor of WildKAT in a dog pile with all the boys on the floor with the girls on top. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." Ven kept saying while he was on the floor face down.

Vanitas was sprawled across on the floor, on his back, and trying to hold in his complaints, because of the position he was in; Roxas was on top of Ven and Vanitas being elbowed by Neku's elbow in the back; Neku was being crushed by his sister, and the other two girls in their group, but was trying to stay up, so he un-purposely elbowed Roxas. "Sorry about this Rox." He muttered.

"It's fine," Roxas groaned back, "I know that it's not your fault that you have to keep elbowing me." Namine, Kairi, and Rhyme were on top of the boys, sitting on Neku's back; the three of them got off Neku's back as soon as they could and helped the boys up. The boys were all stretching their muscles and looking around the café. Coming in from the still opened portal was Mr. H landing on his feet unlike the others. Ven pouted at the fact that he could land on his two feet and not face down on the floor. The others chuckled at the reason why he was pouting.

'How come you always land on your feet while everyone else lands on top of me!?' Ven asked telepathically in Mr. H's mind, and the others listened in their telepathic conversation.

'It just takes abit of practice, and knowing.' Mr. H chuckled back his response to Ven. Ven just pouted and grumbled inaudible under his breath, everyone else just laughed at his reaction. They grabbed their suit-cases and then left them at the back of the shop; they all looked around the café and saw that the café was empty except for them.

"I guess this place is as empty as always, huh Sanea?" Vanitas mocked questioned Mr. H knowing that he hardly got any customers. Mr. H just chuckled at him and walked towards the front door of the café, opened it and put a hand in front of him signaling them to go out. The walked out the café, took in the sights and saw Mr. H coming up from behind them and walking towards the sixth district of Traverse Town. The farther they walked the more they could see a school in the center of the sixth district.

The academy was a white marbled color, which really stood out compared to the rest of the town; it also had sakura trees in the front court yard, regular trees, fruit trees, and a lot more. But what stood out most of all this was the fact that students had a magical aura around them, some even looked like monsters. "SO…where do we go?" Kairi asked looking around the campus. Namine was holding onto her hiding behind her because of her shyness.

Rhyme and Ven were looking around and 'awing' at the sights in front of them. Neku, Vanitas, and Roxas were just looking and not saying anything. "I'm going to go speak to the principle, while the rest of you go to the counseling office to get your schedules." Mr. H said walking off to a white building at the right side of the school; the others followed, and soon went off into two different directions. They went left while Mr. H went right.

They each went separately into the counseling office; Neku went first, Vanitas was next, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Rhyme, and then Ven. "Starting right now you will each go to your assigned classes, but since you just got here you wont have to go to your first three classes. Now girls here are your uniforms; boys here are yours." The counselor said, handing each of them uniforms; he pointed to two rooms and said, "Girls you go to the right and change. Boys you go to the left and change." (1)

_10 minutes later_

The girls were dressed in a black dress shirt with a white bow, outlined in white with a golden butterfly (2) pin with red winged tips, tied onto the collar, a neon pink skirt, black knee-high socks, and white- out-lined in a golden color- boots with abit of heels. The boys were dressed similarly, only abit more boy-ish; a white dress shirt, a black, outlined in red with a blood red moon pin, tie, black pants with a neon blue tint to them, and black shoes. "The uniforms look really nice, in my opinion." Kari said, and for once everyone agreed with her about something fashion related. They walked out of the building and outside to where the air was fresh.

Each of them checked their schedules, and realized they had mostly the same classes; the only classes that were different were the first three. "Well let's go to check out our classes." Roxas said walking off on his own; the other rushed off to catch up with him. They made it to their fourth class before the bell had ringed, and the teacher saw them. "You seven must be the new students. Well then, stay here. When I wave my hand then you can come in." The teacher said.

**AND….FINALLY! CLASSROOMS POV:**

The teacher, Mr. Vexen, came into the classroom doing name calling for attendance. In total the class room was filled with twenty-five students. In this classroom were the guardian's charges, and a few others that they didn't know. Joshua was with his friends in a group waiting for their names to be called, but him being Joshua he wanted to go do something more entertaining, although as long as he didn't break a sweat that is.

Joshua placed his right hand under the right side of his face and looked to the left side of the table. He saw Terra (3) poking Sora on the forehead and laughing at him. Riku was just sitting in his chair sighing, and Axel was teasing him. Aqua and Shiki were asking Beat to come with them to carry their shopping bags; Xion was looking out the window as usual, but she turned around when she saw Joshua staring at her. "Class," Mr. Vexen called out. Getting his students attention, "We have-." The teacher was cut off when a scream outside the door was heard, "KAIRI! YOU STUPID GIRL! HOW THE HELL DO YOU ACIDDENTLY HIT SOMEONE WITH A BOOK!?"

Then an angry female voice yelled out, "I TOLD YOU, ROXAS THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! BESIDES IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU GOT IN THE WAY WHEN I WAS TRYING TO VANITAS!"

Everyone in the classroom just sat there silently while the people outside the classroom argued back and forth. "REALLY KARI!? WELL I THINK IT IS! YOU WERE TRYING TO HIT VANITAS! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN TRYING TO DO ANYTHING THIS WOULD NEVER HAD HAPPENED!"

**OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM WITH THE OTHERS:**

Roxas and Kari were having a face off; both were glaring at each other (4) and both trying to choke the other. Vanitas was standing off to the side laughing at what was happening now, Neku was trying to block them and the thoughts from everyone in the school out by listening to the music playing on his head-phones, and Ven was hold Roxas back while Namine and Rhyme were trying to do the same with Kari, but all them were like Neku trying to block out all the incoming endless thoughts. In the end they failed in doing so and Roxas was rolling on the ground with Kari on the bottom trying to punch him in the face.

"ROXAS! KARI!" Rhyme, Ven, and Namine called out to their friends and family. Rhyme looked over at Neku and Vanitas with puppy dog eyes, Ven and Namine did the same. Neku and Vanitas turned their head the other way trying not to look at the puppy dog eyes and fall into their trap. The three of them just tried harder, and soon enough it was a contest of will and strength. Of course three super cute teenagers against two normal teenagers the three cute teenagers win.

Neku was the first to give and then reluctantly Vanitas gave in too. "Yes!" The three of them group hugged and jumped up and down. Neku and Vanitas sighed; they turned their attention towards the other two and sighed again. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!" Neku called out his brother's name three times and he didn't respond; it was the same for Vanitas only he called Kairi 'Hag', 'Ugly', and 'annoying'.

(5) Neku didn't have any patience for their argument right now, since the incoming thoughts were hurting him, the others too but they don't show it, and he had a headache from it, so he yelled, "ROXAS, KARI! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK! STOP BEING STUPID AND GET UP OFF THE FLOOR! WE'RE WASTING TIME AND I DON'T EXACTLY WANT TO BE HERE AT THIS ANNOYING PLACE ANY LONGER THAN I HAVE TO, SO SHUT IT!" He was breathing heavily, and everyone looked astonished that Neku had screamed, but also at the fact that he was causing a storm outside with his magic.

"Neku-ni-chan," Rhyme called out softly, her hand reaching out to grab her brother's shoulder. Neku jumped at the touch of his sister's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his sister's worried face, his eyes showed pain from making his sister worry about him. "Are you okay? I mean we could always leave if you want to?" He shook his head, "We have to do this, Rhyme, but thanks for offering." He smiled which was usually rare, but when it's Rhyme it really isn't rare to smile around her.

"Hey, Teach," Vanitas called out to the teacher, his arms across his chest and his usual grin plastered on his face, "Can we come in now?"

** INSIDE THE CLASSROOM:**

The whole classroom was quiet, listening what was being spoken out-side the classroom. Nobody recognized the voices outside, but Shiki felt that one of the voices did sound abit familiar to her. Shiki just shrugged it off as nothing. "Hey, Teach," One of the voices outside, the dark-malice voice called out to the teacher. The teacher jumped in surprise, "Can we come in now?"

The teacher nodded his head and said, "Yes, come in now." He waved his hand for them to come in. The first person to enter was boy that looked exactly like Sora, which caused everyone in the room to gasp. Sora and the others in the group at the back just stared wide eye at the boy with recognition. He and the others recognized him from the time at PE.

Sora jumped up from his seat and yelled, "MY TWIN!" Everyone in the back, but Joshua, sweat-dropped and fell from their chairs, while Joshua just chuckled at Sora.

"What!? I don't have a twin!" The boy who looked like Sora retorted at him. The boy had black spiky hair, unlike Sora, golden moon yellow eyes, and he had a dark aura around him. From behind him there were sounds of laughter, giggling, and snorting. The boy looked behind him, and said, "At least there's way to tell the difference from me and him, unlike the two of you!"

The laughing stopped but then started again, only it was at directed at somebody else. "That was a mean thing to say Vani!" A male voice that sound like it they were pouting, and kind of gave an image of a puppy dog, yelled back. The boy's mouth twitched, "Oh yeah, Venny? Well I like to think of myself as the embodiment of darkness, so it's in my nature to pick on you." A short blonde girl that looked no more than the age of twelve stepped in between the two, and said, "Vanitas just go inside the classroom before I send Sound on you, and Ventus," The girl turned her head to the right and grinned, "Don't get mad at Vani because he's telling the truth. Beside Roxas, he was talking about you too."

**(AND SWITCH TO THE OUT SIDE OF THE CLASSROOM: )**

Neku had his hand over his mouth so that he would burst out laughing at what Rhyme had told Ven; Roxas was leaning on the wall for support so he wouldn't fall to the ground, but his face was red; Namine had her sketch book in front of her, blocking her face from view, so that they wouldn't know she was laughing; Kairi was biting her lower lip and trembling from trying to hold in her laughter; Vanitas was just laughing full force, and soon they couldn't hold in their laughter and they all fell to the ground laughing. Rhyme dragged her friends and family members on the floor outside the classroom to the inside of the classroom, and then waited for them to stop. "Neku." Rhyme poked him at his side, and sighed. It seems that before they got to even start the mission, Neku and everybody else, but Ven and her, was dead.

Ven took this chance to get revenge on Roxas and Vanitas. He pulled out color sharpies and started marking their faces. Rhyme sighed, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier outside the classroom. My friends here," she pointed to Kari who was lying on the ground, and to Vanitas who was lying down on the ground, and being drawn on, "The red hair girl is Kari Radiance and the boy who looks like the other boy in the back is Vanitas, and I can't tell you his last name since he hates his family." The classroom was silent, but Rhyme looked at Namine; she bended down and poked her cheek to get her to wake up.

When Namine finally did get up she was glaring a bit at her. "Namine, here! We need some help getting pay back at three people. She looked at Kairi, Vanitas, and Roxas. She took the sharpie and started doodling on her sister's face, and the other two's faces. "And they call us three the innocent ones?" Ven said looking at their handy work; the three of them grinned.

"Hi! My name's Ventus Sakuraba, but you can just call me Ven for short. I like sweet stuff, anime, manga, and my all time favorite ice-cream is sea-salt ice-cream like my brothers, family, and friends. I can use the key-blade and my element is wind. And if any of you try to hurt my family or friends I won't hesitate to hurt you; also I'm the second to youngest quadruplet in my family." Ven was smiling sweetly at the end, making the girls in the class swoon all over him.

"Seems like the new kid's a charmer, eh?" Axel asked the others, nudging Terra at the side. The others looked at him, and sighed. "What!? Why are you guy's sighing?!"

Rhyme and Namine stood forward in front of the class, "Hi! It's nice to meet all of you my name's Rhyme Sakuraba. I'm the youngest quadruplet in my family, and I like doll in my hands in Sound. Just a little warning don't do anything to doll, or you'll end up hurt. Now…Namine introduce yourself."

Rhyme pushed Namine forward, and Namine stuttered, "H-hi. My name's Namine Radiance. I'm Kari's younger twin sister, and I like to draw." She looked at Rhyme, Rhyme spoke next for the both of them, "Our elements are: Dreams, memories, sound (music), time, space, and unspecified." Joshua and the other students turned their attention towards the two girls; it was completely silent in the class, until a certain person in the room started laughing. "Hahahaha! There's no such elements like that in the list, so tell us the truth what are your elements?"

Rhyme and Namine shifted uncomfortably under the mans gaze and they shuffled their feet. Ven was glaring at the man, and you could hear him growling a bit, but before he could do anything Terra and Neku, who had just woken up to over hear the last few bits and thoughts, cut into the conversation. "Braig, that's enough. Leave them alone."

Surprising them Neku shot lightning at the man Braig."Nobody messes with my little sister or friends, so leave them alone." Vanitas woke up a few seconds after Neku shot the lighting bolt, "Yeah, Never mess with his family, or his friends or you'll end up in a whole lot of pain. That also goes for me. If you ever mess with my friends I'll kill you." Vanitas said glaring at Braig, and smirking.

'Who do you two are ordering me around!? Telling me what to do!?" Vanitas and Neku grinned.

"Name's Vanitas, and I'm not telling any of you who don't deserve my respect what my last name is. Also don't mess with me or my friends unless you want me to tear your arms off. My element is darkness, and I can use the keyblade" He glared at the class, and some of the people glared back, while Axel was whistling and saying, "Wow. Those guy's must have guts to be mouthing off to Braig, and the rest of us." Shiki looked at the boy with orange hair; he reminded her of someone, but who. That's when it her.

He was that boy they had met the day on PE.

Neku walked up to his family and friends when Shiki stood up abrutedly and yelled, "You're that guy we meet the day we doing PE!" Neku glared at her, and turned his attention back towards his family and friends.

'What's his problem?' Shiki thought to herself and sat back down to her seat.

Neku groaned to himself mentally.' I can't believe that I'm in the same class as her! Although I should've known since all our charges are in this class. "Neku Sakuraba. I'm Ven and Rhymes older quadruplet brother, and if you mess with any of my family members or friends I'll make sure you regret it. Also don't bug me. My element is storm and I can use pins to do different things." He pulled his head-phones over his ears and closed his eyes, letting the music take him away. The girls in the classroom had their eyes filled with even bigger hearts and they kept getting bigger as they looked at all the boys.

Axel yelled out loud, "Hey! Why not try being more social, why don't cha?" Neku glared at Axel, and Rhyme pulled on his arm to try to calm him down, sine Neku was having a hard time keeping himself from hearing and reading others thoughts. "Neku-ni-chan, calm down please." Rhyme asked him to calm down and he did just a little, but only because he was making her worried. Neku turned hi gaze towards the other two people still passed out on the floor; he unfortunately saw their faces, and he had to turn around and cover his mouth, so that he would burst out laughing.

Again unfortunately he turned around only to be faced with seeing VAnitas also covered in doodles...and he ended up bursting once again into a fit of laughter. "Neku, what's so funny?" Vanitas asked angrily, but Neku couldn't talk, so he pulled out a mirror, and let Vanitas see what he was laughing about. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO ME!?" The three who were off to the side-lines were creeping away, and trying hard not to be seen.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Wake up." Ven poked his brother on his cheek, Namine and Rhy6em did the same with Kari. When they finally did get up the first thing they saw was a mirror with their reflection. "NAMINE, RHYME, VEN! COME BACK HERE!" The two of them screamed, knowing full well that they were the culprits, but luckly enough they had brought water, soap, and a towels for this situation. Vanitas came over towards them and together all three of them washed their faces. When their faces were finally washed they introduced themselves.

Kairi stepped forward to go first. "My name's Kari Radiance, I like fashion." Shiki's head perked up at the word 'fashion' and she looked at Kairi with gleaming eyes. "What I do hate is Vanitas." Everyone sweat-dropped at the bluntness of how she said it and she kept going, "I'm Namine's older twin sister, and if any of you try to hurt her or another one of my friends I'll make it your worst nightmare. My element is light, healing, and I can use the keyblade."

Roxas went up last, and everybody gasped and said, "VEN!?" Roxas groaned at being called his younger brother, "No. I'm not Ven. I'm his older quadruplet, Roxas Sakuraba. I like skateboarding, and sea-salt ice-cream like my family and friends. And never ever call me Roxy, unless you've got a death wish. Anything else you all want to know?"

Everybody in the class were raising their hands to ask them questions, but the teacher silenced them.

"You can ask them questions later, for now I need to find out where to place all of you. Ah!.You see that table at the back next to that other table with nine; take your seats over there." They did as they were told, and sat

down in their seats, waiting for the class to start.

**A/N: ABOUT HOW THE SCHOOL LOOKS I WANT TO LEAVE IT UP TO YOU GUYS SINCE RIGHT NOW I CAN'T SEEM TO GRASP THE IMAGE, SO UNTILL THEN I'LL LEAVE TO YOU GUYS TO IMAGINE IT. BUT NEKU'S GROUP IS ON THE BOTTOM FLOOR, WHICH IS WHY THEY HAVE A LOT OF SPACE.**

**ME: PHEW! I FINNALLY DONE! SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUSHED. TO X-BLADE025:**

**I'M GLAD THAT YOU ALWAYS WANT TO READ MORE, AND BY THE WAY THE PART WITH ROXAS IN THE OTHER CHAPTER WAS MY FAVORITE TOO! AND IT IS KINDA HARD WRITING ROXAS, NEKU, AND VANITAS, BUT AT THE SAME TIME FUN. J**

**I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND READ MY STORY. ^_^**

** Um...I don't have enough time to explain all those notes that I need to so I'll just explain them in the next chapter.**

**Please rate and review. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

** SHENAI: ….UNFORTUNANTLY MEX COULDN'T BE HERE TODAY BECAUSE-**

***SOUNDS OF PROTEST COMING FROM THE HIDDEN CLOSET IN THE AUTHORS WORD TO THE AUDIENCE ROOM***

**SUZE: SHENAI. LET MEX OUT OF THE CLOSET RIGHT NOW BEOFORE I SEND KIATAMON ON YOU.**

**SHENAI: NOT A CHANCE I'VE GOT A SPIRIT, AND DIGIMON FRIENDS. I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!**

***INSIDE THE CLOSET***

**_USE'S TELEKONIS POWERS TO CONTACT OTHER FANFIC AUTHORS/ FRIENDS TO HELP HER_**

**_'FAL! NAT! ROXAS (THE ANNOYINGVOICE)! DEATHONWINGS! EVERYONE! HELP ME PLEASE! TT_TT'_**

**_'Mexi! We'll come over as soon as we can!'_**

**_'Thanks!' TT_TT_**

**_*MINUTES LATER FANFIC FRIENDS COME BUSTING IN*_**

**_"MEX!" ROXAS CALLS OUT MY NAME. I TRY RATTLING INSIDE THE CLOSET TO GET THEI ATTENTION. SOON THE CLOSET DOOR IS OPEND AND I'M _****_FREE!_**

**_ME: THANKS._**

**_DEATHONWINGS AND EVERYBODY ELSE: YOU'RE WELCOME._**

**_*FAL CUTS THE ROPES AROUND ME* *SHENAI AND SUZU ARE ON THE GROUND PASSED OUT*_**

**_*PULLS OUT PHONE*_**

**_ME: HEY UM, UMI, RYO, CHILUCE; SHENAI'S OVER AT MY KH FANFIC SO YOU MIND COMING OVER HERE AND PICKING HER AND SUZU UP? THANKS!_**

**_FAL AND EVERYONE ELSE LEAVES TO GO DO THEIR JOBS._**

**_ME: BYE! I'LL SEE YA GUYS LATER! THANKS AGAIN TO COMING TO SAVE ME! *WAVES HAND 'GOOD-BYE' ANYWAYS FROM LAST TIME AUTHOR NOTES:_**

**_1) I CAN'T REMEMBER SORR, BUT A FEW THINGS SUCH AS THE SAYING RHYME AND MR. H ALWAYS SAY I'M SURE MOST TWEWY GAMERS RECOGNIZE IT. I SWITCH THE SAYING AROUND, "TRUST YOUR PARTNER"._**

**_2) I WAS, AND I'M REALLY IN-TO, UMINEKO RIGHT NOW SO THE GIRLS UNIFORMS WERE BASED OF IT KIND-OF._**

**_3) AS FOR THE REASON WHY ALL THE OLDER KIDS ARE IN SAME CLASS AND NOT OLDER IS BECAUSE THE SCHOOL SYSTEM JUST RANDOMLY PUTS THEM IN CLASSES_**

**_4) WITH ROXAS'S AND KARI'S FIGHT I WANTED TO ADD IN THERE THAT IT WOULD LOOK LIKE ONE OF THOSE ANIME SCENES WITH THE CHARACTERS ARGUEING AND HAVING A FACE OFF WITH ONE THEM HAVING THEIR FIST'S RAISED._**

**_5) AS YOU CAN ALL TELL PROBABLY I GAVE THEM MIND-READING POWERS, IT'S GOING TO COME INTO PLAY LATER ON IN THE STORY, BUT NOT AS MUCH RIGHT NOW._**

Ah~ x-blade025 YOU MAKE ANSWERING YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH FUN. AND I LIKE WHAT YOU WROTE ABOUT WHICH IS WHICH IN A CATEGORY FOR HOT-HEADS AND CALM. BUT WHAT MADE ME LAUGHT THE MOST WAS HOW YOU SAID VEN WAS THE LONE CARE-FREE GUY. AND YES NAMINE AND RHYME KIND OF DO SHARE THE SAME POWERS, THEY ALL DO IT'S JUST THEY TEND TO USE A CERTAIN ELEMENT MORE OFTEN MAKING THEM A PRO AT THE ELEMENT. AND UNSPECIFIED MEANS THAT THEY DON'T REALLY HAVE A MAIN ELEMENT, THEY'RE JUST PRETENDING THAT THEY DO. AND ABOUT ROXAS….WELL TO PUT IT BLUNTLY…I FORGOT TO ADD HIS SINCE I WAS IN A HURRY AT THE LIBRARY. MY LAPTOP DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET, SO I CAN'T UPLOAD FROM THERE; IAHVE TO GO TO THE PUBLIC LIBRARY TO UPLOAD, SO I WAS ALSO EDITING IT. ALSO DON'T WORRY ABOUT RAMBLING ON I HAPPEN TO KNOW THAT I DO TIME TO TIME…LIKE RIGHT NOW…BESIDES I DON'T FIND YOU I HOPE YOU AND THE OTHERS READING THIS STORY LIKE THIS CHAPTER. -^_^-

Joshua watched as the new students took their seats from the table next to their, and side by it. He noticed that the blonde girl, Rhyme he believes is her name; she takes the seat to the edge, right next to him. Joshua smirks to himself in his my head. "Hello there," he says turning my head to face her, she also turns her towards me and smiles, "My name's Yoshiya Kiryu, but you can just call me Joshua." He twirls a strand of his ashen white, blonde, hair around his index finger, and smirks.

She continues to smile at him and she glances at the teacher and then turns her attention back to him. "My name's Rhyme, but I already said who I was when I was in front of the class." Joshua giggled at how she said the last part. He could see her turn her head in confusion. "I didn't say anything funny did I?" She asked her question directed at the doll in her arms. He looks at the doll and sees the doll shake its head, 'It's like Shiki's doll Mr. Mew.' Joshua thought

"So where are you and your family from, Rhyme?" Joshua asks her, his eyes looking at the front of the board, his hand holding up his head. Rhyme lifts up her head and looks at him before deciding to turn her attention, also, to the front of the room. "Well...Kari and Namine are both from Radiant Garden, Vanitas is from Bad-Lands, and my family and I were born in Destiny Islands." (1) She was still looking at the board, but Joshua turned his slightly to look at her. He could usually tell if someone was lying or not, but for some reason he couldn't tell if she was lying or not. He frowned; Joshua didn't like not knowing.

Rhyme was looking at Neku the whole time they were all in class, even though it looked like she was paying attention. She was worried about her brother; Neku was having a hard time dealing with all the thoughts, but so were she and the rest even though they didn't show it. It was also causing her head-ache, but she heard the music playing around the room more than the thoughts, so she was okay, and she was sure Namine was okay with it too, but she really couldn't say the same for everybody else and Neku especially. She sighed.

Class was pretty dull, but it should've been expected since they knew most of this stuff…most of it. Rhyme was the smartest in their group, but she didn't have Einstein intellect, no she was smart but not that smart, so she already knew most of what they were all learning; she had learned about these things from people's dreams and from her own curiosity of wanting to know more about these sorts of things. Of course there were some parts of her knowledge that she didn't know until now. She was listening to every word that the teacher was saying and memorizing it in her head.

"SO can anyone tell me from where our powers come from and why it comes from there?" Mr. Vexen asked the class, nobody raised their hand. The teacher sighed and looked at the ground and muttered some not so kind words. "Nobody was listening?" He looked around the class, and when his saw Rhyme he frowned.

"Ms. Sakuraba, do you care to answer the question to what I asked just now?" Rhyme was pulled back into reality, and she looked at the teacher, but decided to answer just for a review since this was one of the answers she knew already, and it wasn't because he had just explained it. "The answer is it comes from the core; the core is a part of the heart. It releases energy that was being stored since before your birth, and is now at its full potential so the when a child is being born, or made at the time, it comes out with the abilities and energy that was being stored. Enabling it to have magic power, and it comes from there because the heart is made of light and darkness, but there are rare occasions where someone is born of pure light and pure darkness.

But also because the heart is also another part of your soul it's in fact your soul that gives you the power to go on and use the abilities you have…," Rhyme paused her friends, family and everybody in the classroom was looking at her, she didn't like the attention she was being given. She never really liked being the center of attention, but she was and even though she was nervous and uncomfortable she continued on, "But if you don't know who you are then you don't have an identity, so it leaves you without heart and soul making you a normal person, and although normal people do have hearts and souls its much more complicated and different from what we have." Rhyme looked down at her lap where she had Sound, her face was red, and she urging to run away and hide.

Namine noticed her having that look, and looking down at her lap. She placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly at her best friend to calm her down.

Rhyme looked up and saw Namine smiling kindly at her, and placing her hand on her shoulder. Calming Rhyme down a bit, 'Thanks.' She mouthed out to her; Namine mouthed back, 'Your welcome.'

Rhyme took a deep breath and looked back up from her lap. Everybody was still staring at her, and the teacher looked impressed at her knowledge. "Ms. Sakuraba met me after class I have something to talk to you about." He turned around and the class went back to normal, although the awkward feeling still remained in the air. The rest of the time in class passed without many incidents, and by the time the end of class came along Rhyme was panicking.

"Rhy calm down, please?" Ven asked her to, since she was crushing Sound. "Help, Ven anybody I can't breathe." She hissed out for help. "I'm sure you're not in trouble." Joshua said, butting in their conversation, looking at her, but smirking also at the same time.

"He asked the same thing of me when I answered one of his questions flawlessly." He brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, and smirked again. "But-but what if I am in trouble?!" Rhyme let go of Sound and let her, almost, drop to floor, Ven caught her and handed her back to Rhyme. "Rhy, you heard what Joshua said. He said that he just wanted to talk to you. Besides what could happen?"

Kairi decided to enter the conversation, "Ven, don't be so naïve. There are a lot of things that could happen to her. For instance," Kari took a dramatic pause, and the room looked dark with only light shining on Kairi, holding one up finger, eyes closed, and head bobbing back and forth, "For instance…alien abduction, brain transplant, an experiment, a testing pig, or even worse bait for The SLENDER MAN." Namine and the rest jolted out of their seats as soon as the heard SLENDER MAN.

"Kari you idiot!" Ven, usually one of the calm and care-free people, yelled out at her, Ven and the other two of their most, not really, innocent angels, and their fearless angel, shiver at the memory of SLENDER MAN.

**FLASH BACK**

_A small and young Namine stood outside sitting on a paopu tree in Destiny Islands, when suddenly she saw Rhyme and Ven running towards her, their eyes showing great fear, when she looked behind them she saw her worst nightmare…SLENDERMAN the man with no face. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Ventus screamed; Namine started running as fast as her little tiny legs could carry, until she ran into a smaller version of Vanitas. She tried to catch her breath and get in some oxygen, but Ven and Rhyme were right behind her; she took Vanitas's arm and ran dragging him with her._

_ Namine tried to find someplace for them all to hide, but SLENDERMAN was just too slender and sneaky for them. Rhyme and Namine were panting so hard that they fell and the boys had to carry them this time. Vanitas was carrying Namine and Ven was carrying Rhyme. They ran all over Destiny Islands before they decide to open the gate to HEAVEN and hide there, but that still left needing someone as a sacrifice… "I don't plan to die any time soon, so I suggest you do it Ven." Chibi-Vani said glaring at Chibi-Ven. _

_ Chibi-Ven also glared at Chibi-Vani, "Well neither do I, so you should do it!" The two argued back and forth, but the girls noticed that SLENDERMAN was coming closer, so they used the element Darkness and Shadows to hide themselves from his view, and they shushed the boys. "Shhh." Namine and Rhyme said together, one of their fingers on their lips. The boys went silent and they all waited for what seemed hours before they heard SLENDERMAN leave, and go chase somebody else._

_ They came out of the shadows and darkness, opened the gate to HEAVEN, and didn't go back until many months after the traumazation of being chased by SLENDERMAN. _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

The class was silent, even the teacher, listening to their retell of the flash back. (1) Roxas, Neku, and Kairi were laughing at the four of them since they didn't believe that they ever met SLENDERMAN. Vanitas, Rhyme, Namine, and Ven all glared at them; "You think it's so funny? Just wait until you met him yourself. Then we'll be the ones laughing." Vanitas said his arms crossing over his chest. "If you don't mind me asking," Aqua asked from her seat looking the four of them, "How did you get to Destiny Islands, and how come nobody noticed four unsupervised kids were on the island?"

"Well because we were all at the islands at night time." Ven said rubbing the back of his head, and looking up at the ceiling. Aqua looked shocked at them, "But why where you there at that hour!? Did you guys' runaway, or something?" "Not exactly, but…I guess you could say that."

"Namine wanted to draw picture of Destiny Islands at night, Rhyme wanted to go look for something, she still hasn't told us what she was looking for, Vanitas was bored and he didn't like being at home, and me…well I just wanted to look meteor shower that was happening from somewhere with a better view." He was smiling at the memory of the meteor shower, although it didn't happen until after they got chased by the SLENDERMAN, it was still a great memory. Aqua noticed him smiling, and the other three read his mind saw what he was thinking about; Rhyme and Namine smiled also, while Vanitas just smirked at the memory, although he was amazed at the sight of the meteor shower.

"Anyways," Mr. Vexen said interrupting their thoughts said, "Class is dismissed. Ms. Sakuraba please remain in here. I have something to speak to you about." Rhyme nodded her head and stayed seated in her seat. Everybody else left leaving her alone with the teacher in the classroom.

"It seems to me that you know more than what most of the class does, and you seem to pay attention and memorize everything you hear, see, and feel. So I have decided to give this copy of a book about all the scientific studies about Mythics."He hands her a book and Rhyme sits there shocked, but smiles and takes the book gratefully. "Thank you." She leaves the classroom, and see's the others waiting for her outside.

But once she was outside the classroom she wondered how he knew that she could memorize things she hears, feels, and sees? She was deeply thinking that she didn't notice that she bumped into Beat. "Ow!" she said landing on the floor harshly. She noticed that she had dropped the book and Sound, so she grabbed the book and Sound and got up.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Rhyme apologized. Beat looked at her and then walked away. 'I don't think he likes me to much with me being Neku's sister.' Rhyme thought sadly to herself.

Once again Rhyme sighed. "I think that he should've been the one to apologize to you Rhyme, not the other way around." Sound said, angry that Beat didn't bother to help her or even apologize to her. Sound was getting angry, but she felt Rhyme stroking her head gently, and she eventually started purring at the feel of comfort and ease. "You know," Sound started saying sleepily, "You should do this for me more often."

She began to fall to sleep, but not before she heard Rhyme chuckling at her. 'Sounds really a lot like a normal cat, besides the swirling patterned that looked like elaborate tattoo's she could definitely blend in.' Rhyme thought to herself. She eventually found Neku and others sitting up on the school roof. They saw her and waved for her to hurry over to sit with them up on the roof.

She teleported seeing on how it was faster and she wanted to be with he friends and family as soon as she could. "SO, how did it go?" Kairi asked curious. Rhyme smiled, "It was alright. The teacher just wanted to give me this book." She held out the book for all of them to see.

They looked at the book, "Impressive." Roxas said while holding the book, and examining its contents; he passed it to the others. That's when Rhyme noticed that Neku wasn't there with them. She looked for him, but couldn't find him, and she got a bad feeling from that. "Guy's where's Neku?" They all paused and look around for him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ven screamed out. "What are we going to tell Mr. H!?" Vanitas clamped his hand over Ven's mouth. "Shut up, Ven."

"We're going to go look for him," Vanitas said looking at all of them, "So split up. This place is pretty big, and I doubt it'll be that easy to find him, especially since he wants peace and quiet from the thoughts storming in on him." They all nodded at his orders, and even though they didn't exactly get along that didn't mean that they all didn't care about one another, and besides Vanitas was the second in command, so they had to follow his orders. They each went in different directions; Rhyme went north east, Namine went south east, Kairi went north, Roxas went south, Ven went northwest, and Vanitas went west.

**JOSHUA'S POV:**

"Say isn't that the new boy in our class? The one with all those weird friends and has a big family?" Axel asked him, looking at the direction of the boy. It was. He was wearing the school uniform, and he had his head-phones on his neck, eyes closed, and swaging to the sound of the music he was listening to.

I took a glance at him and smirked. I noticed that Shiki was glaring at him. I giggled at her since I could guess why she was glaring at him. "Yes, I believe so." I said brushing some of my bangs out of my face.

He turned his head towards us, his eyes were now open, and he noticed Shiki glaring at him. He glared back Shiki only harsher, and colder; he began walking towards us as a group, but his gaze was fixated on Shiki. 'This is going to be interesting.' I thought to myself, smirking at him, and watching every move he made towards us. When he finally reached us he was looking down at Shiki still glaring.

"Why are you staring at me?" I heard him ask Shiki, and noted the bit of fear in her eyes. He was still glaring, but I could tell he was getting frustrated. That made my smirk grow wider, and I was more curious as to find out what he would do. He turned his glaring gaze towards me, "What are you smirking at?"

I continued smirking and said, "Why I don't know. I was staring at those red roses behind you, and admiring how they look splendid with you in front of them." I giggled and brushed by bangs out of my face once again. I heard him growl under his breath, and his glare was stronger and filled with anger. I see him clenching his hand into a tight fist.

"Don't ever say that again." He said, but I saw him rubbing his arms as if he was shivering from a bad memory. "I've had enough with red roses!" He screamed loudly, and I'm pretty sure that I'm now going to be deaf for the rest of life because of that. He was panting and breathing heavily.

"Kairi and those rabid fan girls already say that red roses are what they see every time they look at me, and I'm sick of it! I'm mean come on! This is real life, not a MANGA!" I was giggling at how he looked exhausted, and decide that I should tease him for fun…but considering how he's acting I should wait until he's rid of some stem to see if I can find out anything else about him and the other new students.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. 'What is he looking at?' Then he put his head down and sighed again; I saw him look at his mp3 player and changing what ever song was just playing. His attitude from before came back and he was glaring at me and Shiki once again. 'Well there goes my plan of getting information about them.' I thought; I sighed in frustration.

"So what's your name again, dear?" I asked him since I wanted a proper introduction from him. I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger waiting for him to respond. He glares at me, but he answers my question, "Sakuraba, Neku Sakuraba, I'm fifteen years old and I hate annoying people who stare at me." I smirk at Neku and he glares at me. I see Shiki, and Axel looking back and forth between the two of us.

"My name's Yoshiya Kiryu, but I prefer 'Joshua', if you don't mind; I'm also fifteen." I said finishing my introduction. Neku sneered, "As if I asked." He was about to stop walking until Shiki stood up and grabbed his arm. Axel whistled at her, "Nice move there Shiki!" He called out to Shiki.

**END OF JOSH'S POV…FOR NOW…MAYBE:**

Neku was leaving the trio behind to go off to find quiet place without anybody else's thoughts to hear but his own…but it seemed that fate wanted him to suffer because as soon as he was about to leave the brunette girl grabbed his arm. He turned his head slightly to yell at her, "WHAY THE HELL ARE YOU GRABBING MY ARM, STALKER!?" He saw her flinch and tried to pull his arm away from her but she held onto his arm. He growled at her and she flinched again, but once again she didn't let go. Neku sighed tiredly.

"What do you want?" He asked no longer trying to pull his arm away from her. She looked at, but then glared. He stood there watching her; he wasn't scared of her. If anything her glare was nothing compared to those he saw on his team-mate's faces, his enemies, and the ones he saw, and felt, himself make. He repeated the question, "What do you want, Stalker?"

"Why are you so mean!?" She shouted at him. "The first time we met you were mean, and the second and third time you're even worse! WHY can't you just be nice!?" Once she had finished her ranting, he turned around to look at her in the eye.

Neku was glaring at Shiki harsher than before, and he was grinding his teeth together, _"Why don't you just mind your own business!"_ He tried to say as calmly as he could at her without yelling and causing an attraction. Shiki backed away from Neku, scared of him. Joshua stood there talking to someone on the phone watching with interest and smirking, while Axel stood up and stepped in front of Shiki protectively. Neku stood there in front of them glaring at them; he once again clenched his hand into a fist.

**VANITAS AND VENTUS SEARCH:**

Vanitas and Ven had gone in a similar direction, so it was no surprise that they would end up meeting each other with the search for Neku. Eventually they found that Neku was no where in the area they were searching and it was almost time to go back to class. "Damn! Where in the hell is he!?" Vanitas screamed punching the wall of the school; he and Ven were at a corner of the school still searching for Neku.

"Vanitas, we should go check with the others to see if they found him, or not." Ven said sighing at the end. He placed his hand on Vanitas's shoulder; Vanitas sighed and turned around to walk with Ven right next to him. As they walked they passed by Terra and Aqua; Ven accidently bumped into Terra and fell to the ground. "Ouch," Ven said getting up and dusting himself off, "Sorry about that.

I wasn't paying attention." Terra and Aqua looked at him; Terra extended his hand to Ven and apologized, "No that's okay, it's my fault, I wasn't looking." Ven grabbed his hand and said 'thanks'. He and Vanitas were about to start walking Aqua stopped them, "What are you looking for?" Ven, and Vanitas although he doesn't admit to it, jumped from her asking the question. Vanitas turned around and asked her a question in exchange, "What's it to you, and how do you know if we are looking for something?"

Aqua shrugged, "I don't know I just got this feeling that you were looking for something." Ven and Vanitas stared at Aqua for awhile before they decide to tell her and Terra about their situation; they sighed. "We lost Neku and we're looking for him, but we can't seem to find him anywhere around here, so we were going to go and ask the others if they found him." Vanitas finished explaining the situation them. Aqua and Terra looked at them, "So what you're saying is that if you don't find him something bad might happen?" Terra summed up their situation.

They nodded; Aqua asked them another question, "Can you tell us what that 'something bad' is?" They looked at…they shuddered at the first and last time they ever saw Neku lose his temper.

**FLASHBACKS:**

_"Hey!" A boy with brown hair yelled at Neku trying to get his attention, but Neku kept ignoring the guy. They knew each other, but they were always fighting because the brown haired boy hated him for an unknown reason. Neku didn't care, but today was different from those other times, and the reason being was Rhyme, Namine, and Ven._

_ Neku and them act over-protective of her and the others because, mostly the three, Ven, Rhyme, and Namine, because of what the boy had done. "DON"T ignore me, SAKURABA! Unless you don't want to know what I did to your little sisters and brother!" He was glaring at Neku, and Neku turned around to face him, his face showed, hatred, worry, and the desire for revenge. "What did you do to them!?" _

_ Neku was clenching his hands and trying hard to restrain himself from punching the guy in the face. The other guy of course was smirking at Neku, making him angrier than he already was._

_Vanitas, Roxas, and Kari were meeting up with Neku when they heard fighting. They ran as fast as they could and when they reached the destinations of the sounds they were all surprised to see Neku nearly killing the boy on the floor, the boy who was begging and crying for him to stop. He was bleeding all over his face, bruises everywhere, he had a broken arm, leg, and ribs and he also couldn't breathe. "Stop please…" He begged Neku silently, but Neku just kept punching him over and over again. "TELL me what you did to Namine, Ven, and Rhyme!?"_

_ Neku was being pulled off by Roxas and Vanitas, but at hearing her twin sisters name Kairi walked over to the other boy, and asked him the same thing, "WHAT did Neku mean by 'what did you do to Namine, Ven, and Rhyme' ?" She was glaring at him, and pulling him up to her face by his collar; he was frightened by her actions and trembled at her touch. He whimpered, Neku and Kari both snapped at him, "TELL US WHAT YOU MEANT?!" "I-I…beat the boy, slapped the girls, and locked them up in a closet with the other people in my group."_

_ Roxas and Vanitas snapped their heads at the boy once they heard what this was about, they glared at him and let Neku out of their grasp and let him beat they guy up, but Neku decided to instead go and search fro their friends and family._

**END OF FLASH-BACK:**

"I don't really know…but Namine, Rhyme, and the others who were there would know for sure. They've only told me abit, but Rhy and Nami have told me the most about what happens." Ven said looking ashamed at not knowing his brother as good as the others. Vanitas saw that and said, "It's better that you and the other two weren't there. It wasn't a pretty sight to see just to let you know Ven."

"Was it really that bad?" Aqua asked her eyes widened in abit of shock, fear, and surprise. Vanitas nodded to her question, he would've smirked, but this was a serious situation and they needed to be focused. He saw Terra take out a brownish red phone and dial in someone's number in; he placed it next to his ear and they al waited. When whoever he was calling picked up he was asking them questions, "Josh, by any chance did you met a boy with spiky orange hair, wearing head-phones, his name is Neku Sakuraba, and people are looking for him."

They could hear from the other end of the phone that the person, Josh, respond back to Terra's question, "Why yes. Shiki and him are having an argument right now, in fact." Vanitas and everybody else jumped at the word argument. 'Shit!' Vanitas thought, he pulled out his phone, and Ventus did the same; they dialed in Kairi's number and Roxas's phone number. As soon as they picked up they rushed in the words, knowing that they would understand them, "KairiNeku'sargueingwithsomegirlShiki,andwedonotht hinkthingswillturnoutwell,seeya-as-soon-aswecan,by e!" Ven said to Kairi and Vanitas did the same for Roxas.

"Terra, Aqua do you guy's what direction they're in?" Ven asked the two older people, Aqua nodded her, and said "They're over by the east side of the school." Ven dialed in Rhyme's number. And when she picked up he told her the situation, "Rhyme you're the closet to Neku, so do you think you could make it to the east side of the school, and calm him down?" "Yeah, I think so. I'll try to get there as fast as I can. Bye." 'Please let her make it.' Ven and everybody else thought in unison.

**1) the reason why nobody responded to when they said heaven was because they didn't say heaven...they said something else, but in their head they knew and thought heaven.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK A CERTIAN FEW THAT I FORGOT TO THANK AND I'VE BEEN FEELING BAD ABOUT THAT SO HERE THEY ARE: YUE ASUKA, CRIMSONLAURANA, AND DECIDEDFATE13. THANKS FOR FAVORITEING OR FOLLOWING MY STORY!**

**FINALLY! DONE!**

**SHENAI: WELL…I GUESS YOU'LL BE REWRITING MY PROLOGUE SINCE YOU JUST DELEATED IT?**

**ME: *SIGH* YES…AND I'VE GOT A REALLY GOOD IDE FOR IT.**

**SHENAI: YES!**

**ME: WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND THAT IT WASN'T RUSHED. PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**

**NEKU: …YOU LIKE MAKING ME SUFFER LIKE OTHER FANFIC AUTHORS DO DON'T YOU?**

**ME: SHUT IT, NEKKY! ANYWAYS AGAIHN PLEASE REVIEW…OR ELSE YOU'LL END UP LIKE NEKU.**

**SHENAI: OR LIKE MEXI WHEN I LOCKED HER, TIED HER UP, AND GAGED HER MOUTH TODAY EARLIER!**

**ME: *PUNCHES SHENAI***


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: FINALY! I GET TO ALSO INTORDUCE A CERTAIN FEW CHARCTERS THAT I'VE BEEN DYING TO LET SHOW UP!**

**SHENAI: BUT THAT'S ONLY AFTER YOU READ THE COUPLE PAIRING FOR HER AND THE BOY.**

**ME: SHENAI…WHY DO YOU ALWAYS KILL MY MOODS?**

**SHENAI: THAT'S WHAT I LIVE TO DO TO YOU, BUT ALSO YOU MAKE ME SUFFER, I MAKE YOU SUFFER, AND I GET MY REVENAGE IT'S A PERFECT DEAL.**

**ME: O.O HOW IS THAT A DEAL, EXACTLY?**

**SHENAI: MEX HERE DOESN'T OWN TWEWY, KH, OR ANY FF GAMES…ALTHOUGH SHE DID SPEND MONEY ON BUYING FF13 FOR PS 3 WHICH SHE DOESN'T HAVE.**

**ME:…CONTINUE READING MY FAITHFUL READERS…I HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSSNIESS TO TAKE CARE OF WITH MY OC. *cracks knuckles***

**HEAVEN IN ONE OF THE ELDERS PRIVATE CHAMBERS:**

The Elder with red hair and sharp green eyes was having a private discussion with one of their, only, other best group of angel's leader in Heaven, besides the one sent down to earth. It consist mostly of females, but there was one male in the group. Their leader was a beautiful pink haired woman; she had a big chest, not big-big, okay, about five-seven in height, her hair was light strawberry pink color, turquoise ice blue eyes, a slender figure, and giant pure white wings each wing with a different color aura around it; her left wing was surrounded by a pale rose color aura and her right wing was surrounded by an aqua green color aura. She wore a white sleeveless turtle neck shirt that exposed her stomach, but was covered in a silver colored, and outlined in a golden color, armor, she wore long fingerless gloves which were black and outlined in bronze, a platinum necklace hung on her neck, she wore a cool gray colored skirt with black short shorts underneath, slate colored tights and heeled boots. Strapped onto her waist was a red colored sheath and handle, and in it hidden away from sight was a gun-blade.

"You called me here." She asked in low voice, bending down in respect for her superior. He smiled warmly at his protégé; she had been the first to learn from him and from him to her and the others, to the new angels. "Yes, Li. I called you over because I have news to tell you, and only you."

She lifted her head up slightly to look at the Elder, "Would it have to do with why we can't sense Rhyme and the others here anymore?" she asked looking him straight in the eye when she did. He nodded his head at her, "Yes it does. Would you like to know, Li?"

"Yes, I would like to know 'why' my team's protégées aren't here with us." She asked getting up and sits down on one of the couches in the chambers, crossing her legs over one another and her arms across her chest. The Elder sighed, "You never change do you Li?" He was chuckling abit at the end and she was pouting at him. "Well to put it bluntly they're at the world below protecting their charges from a certain threat that's going after the, but…"

He paused, she was staring at him waiting for him to continue, "But what we didn't tell them was that we were also going to be sending you and the others to join together to protect all of your charges. We didn't tell them that your charges were also in danger because then they would've taken up your job to protect your charges." She continued to stare at him, but while she had a calm emotionless face outside inside her mind she was somewhat grinning at the Elder sighing at them being similar. "Li," The Elder called out to her, "We need you and the others to also act as their guardians for them to go to school and for you and the others to protect your charges while watching over them.

Besides you did train them and who else but you and the others would know them best?" She grinned at the statement. It was true that they she and the others had trained them and knew them better than anyone, but that was only because she had agreed to let them train with them and learn their skills.

He paused, waiting for her to take everything he had said to her all inside her head even though that wasn't necessary. "So let me get this straight: if that's the case then doesn't that mean that we are here now being allowed to interact with our charges and other charges." It was a fact not a question she said. The Elder nodded at her, "Yes Li it is. I want you to prepare your team for the world below.

I'll see to it that Mr. H meets you all down there," She began getting up and walking out towards the door, "Also, Li try not to kill anyone, mostly Lu." She walked out the door a small smile on her face while chuckling, "I'll try not to but it's hard not when she's always messing around." She walked out leaving the Elder chuckling at her answer. She walked until she reached a room with the door wide open with four female woman inside and one male inside the room.

"So how did the conversation with the Elder go, Li?" A girl who looked almost like her; she had strawberry pink hair in a side pony-tail, about four-eight in height, a small chest, she had a mischievous glint in her blue eyes, she had parts of her hair coming down her face; she wore a strapless mahogany mini dress that also black with ruffles at the bottom, black tights, white heels, and a vest that had an open high collar. The aura surrounding her wings was light blue and dark purple. Li groaned mentally inside her mind, 'Please Lu not now.' She told her with their mind speech ability. Lu smirked at her, 'Nah. Its fun doing this to you.'

Li groaned out loud. On top of the table was a female about her age and also the same height, wearing a blue tank top, a big chest, shaggy-ish brown hair, blue-ish gray eyes, diamond blue earrings and a diamond blue necklace, tattoos on both her arms, red shorts and over the shorts was a silk blue color skirt, and she wore red strapped sandals.

Next to her was a male about the age of sixteen; he had shoulder length brown hair with bangs to the right side of his head, bright silk blue color eyes, about six-eight in height, a nice build, and he was wearing: a red short sleeved shirt, a necklace from his last birthday, a rare leather bracer wrapped around his left wrist, blue pants, and brown shoes. The female's wings were light raspberry and silk blue, while the boy's was white pale rose and red.

The both of them were on the table arguing for a bowl of ramen, each time one of them had it in their hands the other would try to grab it from the other. "Fa, it's mine! Give it up!" The male said trying to get the bowl.

The female who was also trying to get the bowl responded back to him, "No way in mother's pie will I ever let you get this heavenly bowl of ramen from Dogenzaka's ramen shop, Oel!" And their struggle continued, Li sighed from not being able to get some peace and quiet.

A girl with short shoulder length hair and a hair ornament in it, two different color eyes, the left green and the right blue, a big chest, wearing a white tank-top with pink flower patterns going up, violet short shorts, black boots, and the aura around her wings were a light orange and a blue, came up to her and asked her question, "Are you okay, Li? How did the conference with Elder Flarcen go?" The girl smiled at her, and she smiled back lightly.

"The guy wants us to go down to the world below, watch over our protégées and our charges at the same time, and also he said to start getting ready." Li finished summarizing for them when three other females from their group suddenly entered the room; the first one to enter was a girl with pale white skin, curled caramel brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail and curled, two pieces of her hair at the side of her face and two more curled at the side, light green eyes, and a beautiful smile; she wore a strapless ruffled pink shirt, a red and pink skirt, and brown boots; her wings were light green and gray.

The next girl had long black hair, bangs on the left side of her forehead, warm glowing chocolate brown eyes, a warm smile, and she wore a black leather zipped up tank-top, a brown vest, white finger-less gloves, a red mini skirt, and black boots; the aura surrounding her wings was storm gray and soft ember brown color.

The last girl also had black shoulder length hair with three caramel highlights to the side, bangs covering part of the right-side of her forehead, dark brown eyes, and is wearing a white dress with blue shorts underneath, long-sleeve fingerless gloves, and brown boots. He wings had a light caramel and yellow aura. "So Li what you're saying is that we can go down and meet people we haven't seen in years and actually talk to them? Not just watch from afar?" The girl with caramel highlights asked her to clarify for her.

Li nodded her head. "Well then," the girl with the red mini skirt said walking over to the two who were still fighting for the ramen, "I guess we'll have to start going." She knocked the two of them out with one hit to their head, and started walking out. They had no need to pack their things since all that they had was kept with them. They didn't really have anything else but clothes. Any other sorts of belongings were transportable.

They walked to the gate, when Yu came back with a bottle in her hands. "Neku and the others forgot to take their medicine bottles." Everyone turned their attention to Yu; they looked at the bottle and sure enough it was the one that their protégées had always used when ever they left to go down to the world below. "Damn!" Li said, she snatched the bottle out of Yu's hands and ran into and out of the portal into Traverse town. She landed a district away from the school.

What she didn't know was that she had landed in front of her charge and the others charges. She didn't care that she had been seen popping out from no where all that mattered was that she got to Neku in time. She still remembered the one time he had lost himself into the thoughts of others. It wasn't something she or any of them ever wanted to see again, but also if someone made him angry. She knew of the time that Neku had almost killed someone to protect his family and friends.

To say the least that was a main reason why she decided to teach them how to fight, and because of that they can be very dangerous, although… 'Why did I teach them how to summon Eidolons?' Li thought to herself. She kept running until she reached the school, but she couldn't find Neku's exact location with the entire magical reservoir signature around the whole school. 'Damn!'

That's when she heard Rhyme. "I have to get through here, Please let me through!" She followed where Rhyme's voice was and sure enough she found Rhyme surrounded by what Li believed were students. She stayed hidden in the tree listening to see if Rhyme needed the medicine also. "No. Tell us one good reason why we should let go through our territory when your brother and friend threatened us, huh?!"

She sensed Rhyme getting angry and that's worse than seeing Neku lose his calm. Stepping out from the tree's Li appeared behind Rhyme and placed her hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing anything. "Rhyme calm down." Rhyme jumped abit at hearing her friend, who was also her teacher, voice. "Light!?"

Light nodded her head, "Yeah it's me the old geezer sent me and the others down here to do some work too." She saw Rhyme turn around and hug her. Light returned the hug briefly, but soon her attention was turned towards the students that were surrounding them. "I take it that Neku and Vanitas set you off. That's expected if you did something to make them angry."

Their leader, or who she thought was their leader stepped forward. He had long silver hair, pale, and scarred eyes; he wore the school uniform. "Who are you?!" He asked demandingly and rudely. Light glared at him, "My name's no importance to you seeing as how you'll forget it the next time we met." She pulled out her gun-sword and shot a few bullets giving her and Rhyme a chance to pass them and get to Neku.

/

**WITH THE OTHERS AFTER LIGHT WENT AHEAD:**

"So what do we do Tifa?" Yu asked the girl with the red mini skirt. "I don't know Yuna. I suppose we go down too, seeing as we have to and all." They nodded their heads at Tifa's command and entered the portal. They landed in the same spot Light had with their charges still there, but they didn't notice they were to busy trying to find out where Light went.

"Tif, which direction do you think that she went in?" The girl with caramel hair asked their second in command. Tifa looked at the direction where the school was at. "Well if I was Light, Aerith, I would probably head to the place with the most magical signature." Fa said also looking in the direction of where the school was.

Tifa nodded at Fa's answer, "That' exactly what I was thinking Fang." Fang smirked. "Well then what are we waiting for!" Oel shouted already walking towards the school. "Noel!

Wait up!" Rinoa shouted running after Noel trying to catch up with him. The rest shrugged, but Lumina being who she is noticed that their charges had seen them. 'I guess I'll have something to keep me entertained while the rest go of searching for Light.' She thought to herself smiling mischievously.

/

**WITH KAIRI, NAMINE, AND ROXAS:**

Here's the part of separating and one person going one way and the other going the very opposite direction they don't met. Simple right? Not quite. Because Kairi went north and Roxas went south, so how in the world of heaven did they manage to met!? "How did we end up searching this whole area, plus yours, Namine's and mine and still not find NEKU!?" Kairi shrieked at Roxas who was covering his ears with his hands.

Namine was trying to pacify her sister, but nothing she said was working, so she stopped and sighed. She sat down on the grass and leaned on the tree, that's when she noticed black hair. She took a look to see who it was and was surprised to see Xion rubbing her cheek. As she was about to get up silently without Xion noticing her Kairi called out for her, "NAMINE!" Well there goes the 'leaving silently' part.

**/**

**XION'S POV:**

'Ouch. That hurt.' I had just returned from the girl's restroom after getting slapped by Larxane. I was hoping to get some peace and quiet, but it seems that I'm never getting a break since it seems that a few of the new kids saw me because I heard the red-head ask, "Hey isn't that the girl in Joshua's group? The one sitting at the other end of the table?"

I tried to get away, but the blonde girl, her twin sister I think, grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me towards her. 'Wow! She's strong although she doesn't look like it!' She turned me around where she could see the big red hand-print from when Larxane slapped me. She touched my cheek and I flinched from her touch.

She noticed me flinch and said, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I just want to help. By the way my name's Namine, and yours is?" I was silent.

This was the first time anyone besides my group even bothered to help me, and this was just something small! "My…name's Xion." She smiled at me and she looked exactly how an angel would look. She placed her hand on my cheek again and I flinched again, but soon I relaxed and felt something stinging. I looked and saw that her hand was glowing a light blue.

When her hand was off my cheek I realized that it wasn't hurting anymore. I gaped like a fish, "How…" I wondered, speechless at what she did. She just continued smiling at me, "Magic. I used healing magic on you…or well sort of."

Was what she said in response to my question. "Thanks." I said probably blushing, Namine smiled at my and said, "Your welcome Xion. I was wondering have you seen a boy with spiky orange hair and head-phones anywhere around here?" I shook my head, "Sorry, I haven't."

She sighed, "Thank you. If you see anyone who looks like that can you tell us as soon as possible, or tell him that we're looking for him and to met us at the ro-," Namine was cut off by two phones ringing. I turned my head to see whose phones it was. I saw the red-head and the look alike answer their phone and place it next to their ears, I saw them nodding to whatever the speakers were telling them, "Okay thanks Ven. We'll try to find him as soon as we can!" the red-head said.

They turned their heads towards me. 'I got a bad feeling.' They started walking up to me; the blonde asked me if I knew where a girl named Shiki was. I nodded my head, "Why do you want to know?" I saw the two share a glance with each other, "Because," the blonde spoke for both of them, "If we don't she's going to end up badly hurt or worse if we don't stop him." I felt chills go down my spine.

Shiki was one of my best friends and I'd never want anything bad to happen to her, so I grabbed Namine and lead them towards where Shiki was.

**/**

**END OF XION'S POV AND NOW FOR …NEKU! LETS START:**

He didn't like it when other people stuck their nose into other people's space, so when she started bugging him on why he couldn't be nice he had a list full of reasons why. The guy with spiky red hair stood in front of his charge so that just in case he decided to attack. But then he was tackled to the ground by multiple different people…mostly girls. "NEKU!" they all screamed at him causing him to flinch because he knew these voices's…all of them…

"Tifa, Rinoa, Aerith, Yuna, Light, Rhyme…can you please get off me?" They shouted, "NO!" He moaned in exasperation, "_NOEL!"_ He called out to his friend and teacher, but Noel just looked away and said, "Sorry Neku. You're on your own on this one."

Lumina who wasn't even close to them grinned at Neku's unhappiness. Probably because she was getting revenge on him for what he did to her hair before a few months ago, "Haha! You poor unfortunate soul… to bad I'm not as forgiving as the others are, but they didn't have to suffer having blue hair for a whole month like I did, so this is pay back Nekky." Neku who shouldn't have been able to hear that from a district away yelled out, "_Lumina! When you get here I'm going to make sure you suffer too! Besides it was Kairi and Light who did that!"_

Light hit his head, hard. "That was supposed to be a secret!" She scolded her protégé, but Neku didn't hear anything because she had knocked him out…on accident of course. Although Lumina had already learned the truth, so she decided to forgive Neku, but she would get her revenge one way or another she'd make sure of that…of course she would call for her three little angels for their help. No one would suspect them.

Her eyes and smile light up in glee of the thought. Light felt a shiver pass through her spine, but she just shook it off as nothing…how she would learn to trust the power of shivers later on. After Neku was knocked out all of the girls let him out of their hugging grasp. Rinoa and the others sighed in relief, "I'm so glad we made it in time before anything bad happened." Rhyme nodded and tried to catch her breath since she and Light had ran the whole area. And to think that she thought this was the smallest area, it was almost as big as a whole, maybe half, district!

In the distance she saw Ven, Vanitas, and two of their charges, 'Aqua and Terra. I think.' She thought to herself; behind her she sensed Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and another one of their charges, 'I think it's…Xion?' When they finally got to her they were bomb-barding her with questions that made her eyes start spinning, luckily for her Noel decide to answer a few for her and so did Light, But Light also had some questions she wanted to ask them as well.

/

**SORRY I'M ENDING IT SO SHORT. ITS JUST THAT I HAD A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON AND WELL I WAS REALLY BUSY. I'LL PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UP! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! ALSO I HOPE THE DESCRIPTION WAS OKAY. AND YES I AM PUTTING FINAL FANTASY CHARCTERS IN THIS. I GOT THE IDEA DROM READING A KH FIC, I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME, BUT I ALSO GOT THE IDEA WHEN I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING FOR A LATER CHAPTER, AND WHEN I STARTED THINKING THAT THEY SHOULD HAVE TEACHERS WHO TAUGHT THEM WHAT THEY KNOW. ALSO THE DOUBLE COLOR WINGS WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER ON, BUT IF IT FEELS RUSHED WHICH I FEEL IT IS PLEASE TELL ME, AND ALSO THE REASON IT PROBABLY IS, IS BECAUSE I KINDA GOT AN IDEA FOR A SEQUEL TO THIS…SO YEAH.**

**SHENAI: ANYWAYS…I ASK THAT YOU PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY POOR PITIFUL CREATOR. SHE ISN'T A VERY GOOD AUTHOR.**

**ME: SHENAI…I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOUR ALTERNATE SELF (OR SELVES) SUFFER LIKE THE PLACE WHERE SATEN LIVES. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! :D ALSO I NEED TO LEARN TO NOT USE SO MANY APOSTROPHIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUZU: MEXI…**

**ME: REMIND HOW I MADE YOU SMART, BUT NOT THAT OTHER CREATURE? ALSO HOW DO YOU GUYS KEEPING GETTING INTO MY KH FIC!?**

**SHENIA AND SUZU: MAGIC POWERS, DIGIMON, AND THAT SORT OF STUFF.**

**ME: HOW DID THIS CONVERSATION START AGAIN?**

**SHENAI: I DON'T KNOW. BESIDES ISNT THAT RUDE TO CALL ME DUMB? BECAUSE I'M SLIGHTLY BASED OFF OF YOU PERSONALITY.**

**ME: I HATE MYSELF. IF YOU'RE ANNOYING I MUST REALLY BE ANNOYING.**

**ME: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I HAD SOME STUFF TO DO…I'M SO SORRY! **

**SUZU: PLEASE CONTNIUE READING WHILE SHENAI AND MEXI HAVE THEIR NEVER ENDING TALK ABOUT WHY THEY ARE HOW THAY ARE. *SIGH* MEXI DOESN'T OWN FF, KH, OR TWEWY. ALL SHE OWNS IS US.**

**/**

"So…?" Roxas began the conversation; he was looking at Light, but when she glared at him and looked down to the floor in fear of making her angrier if she was...but it was hard to tell what Light was thinking. So if there was one thing that they could all say that they were immensely scared of, except for a few certain four, it was the pink haired girl in front of them. She was the scariest thing alive that they've ever seen. "SO, what do you all have to say for your selves for letting this situation almost go out of control?"

Roxas and the others grimaced at the question. They knew what she was talking about when she asked that question; none of them dared to answer her question in fear of setting her off. Vanitas kept his face calm, Roxas kept his cold and hard looking at the ground, Kairi was looking everywhere but the girl in front of her, Ven was trying to wake Neku, Rhyme was tightening her grip on Sound, and Namine was looking through her sketch book, and the others with them were just watching them. Lightning asked them again in a harsher tone, "_Answer me._" They all flinched at the tone of her voice.

Rhyme being the really nice one decided to enter the dragons cave first, "I'm sorry…I should've made sure to have packed everything that we needed, and I know that I should've kept a closer eye on him since I noticed how he was acting, I'm sorry," Rhyme said looking Lightning in the eye not letting her see the hesitation and fear in her eyes. Lightning sighed at her protégé, 'She's too kind and selfless. She takes on too much…just like me.' Sighing once more she looked at the other five who weren't looking her in they eye, "And what do the rest of you have to say for your selves?

You know that it's not just Rhyme's job to make sure that you're prepared. It's the rest of your guy's job too, so until I see that you can be responsible I'm going to take away your favorite things." They all jumped about to protest against what Light had declared, but one look from her said it all and they all sat back down. Tifa was watching Light do her thing and that's when she noticed that Lumina wasn't with them…she screamed in horror, "_Light, Luminas not here! She's missing!"_ They all panicked, not because they cared about her, which they all secretly do, but they knew Lumina as the Doom Queen.

"Damn! Tifa where's the last place any of us saw her?" Light asked standing up and walking towards Tifa. Tifa and the rest thought for abit until they heard giggling. They all recognized that giggling to be Lumina's.

/

**WITH LUMINA AND THEIR CHARGES WHEN SHE AND THE OTHERS ARRIVED:**

Lumina had noticed their charges while she was looking around the area since they were having a _very_ boring conversation about where Lightning could've gone. She smirked knowing that she had found new prey for her pranks. 'It won't hurt to have a little fun now would it?' That's when she noticed the pink hair and the girl looked exactly like her, from her hair color down to the last detail about her. "_Serah!?"_

She looked to see who had said the name and she was met with the image of an eighteen year old boy with pale blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a large over-coat with a black shirt underneath, leather gloves, gray pants, and black shoes. "Who are you?" She heard her look alike ask her, Lumina grinned, "Why how could you not recognize yourself?! I am you Serah." Lumina said in mocked hurt tone.

They didn't look convinced, so she just stopped right there and answered their question truthfully, "My name's Lumina Farron. I have a sister who's one year older than me, her name's Lightning Farron; anything else?" Lumina asked sighing at the end of her little introduction, another person right behind them stepped towards her, and Lumina stepped away.

It was a girl about her age with strawberry red-ish hair in two short curled ponytails, pierced ears with silver earrings attached, emerald green eyes, and a cheerful smile; she wore a pink ruffled top, a light pink and white mini-skirt, and brown boots. "So was that girl the one that came out where ever you and those other people came out your sister?" The girl asked with an Australian accent to her voice. Lumina looked at her, smirked and nodded, "If she was wearing a sort of weird outfit that was platinum then yes that was my sister." They looked at her and soon she was bombarded with questions.

Most of the questions were how they came out of nowhere. Finally having enough of being bombarded with questions she yelled, which was a very big surprise since she hardly ever yells, "_For Goddess of Etro's sake will you all stop asking questions and let me answer!"_ Her voice came out strict, threatening, and harsh just like how Light's voice was sometimes, or most of the time. She stood there panting and trying to catch her breath from yelling while her charges just stood there speechless and quiet. Once she had regained her calmness and breath she stood in front of them her hands behind her back and walking ahead, "So first question, "how did we just pop out of thin air?""

She turned around and wore a mischievous grin on her face, "I'll tell you; we're genies." Their mouths gaped wide open and their jaws dropped to the floor. "No way, you're lying aren't you?" An older man around his early twenties with a kind of accent said.

Lumina grinned and said, "Well we're just going to have to find out aren't we? Try to catch me if you can!" She ran off towards the same area she saw the others head off to without her and eventually she found the others, but their charges were right behind her. Suddenly a great prank hit her, well an idea but you get the point. Anyways she looked at Light and the others, then back at their charges, her grin grew wider and wider and she began to giggle which caught their attention.

/

**PRESENT:**

Light and the rest looked up at the tree to see Lumina sitting on the top branch smiling and giggling at them. Light glared at her, "What's so funny Lumina?" Lumina's smile turned into a smirk, "OH nothing…just that you guys are in for a big surprise." She jumped off the tree and landed in front of her friends and family, but she purposely made her landing visible for those following her to see where she was. Then when they got close to her she jumped up onto the tree again and watched her, pretend, sister, Light, and the others stare in horror with wide eyes at what was about to happen.

But Light being who she is and having the very quick lightning fast reflexes so she was able to get away, Fang just caught whoever fell on top of her, Noel landed on the ground with someone on top of him, Tifa jumped back, and Rinoa punched whoever got close to her away, Rhyme just shrunk down avoiding everybody, and Ven just walked away from them. The others got lucky and nobody fell or got near them. "Ouch…" Noel said trying to get up but there was the weight of the person on top of him enabling him being able to get up, so all he could was rub his head and wait for the person on him to get off him. When he actually opened his eyes he saw pink hair and automatically thought 'Lumina', and he didn't notice that he had spoken aloud for all to hear.

Serah opened her eyes to see who she had accidently landed on top of and when she did to say she was embarrassed was an under statement. She had landed on top of boy about her age or a year older with shoulder length brown hair, deep blue eyes, and wearing mostly all blue. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you help!"

She held out her hand to the boy which he took without consideration and rubbed his head, but she heard him say, "Lumina?" That's when she saw her look-alike jump down from a tree near them, "Noel, really? Do you see me wearing that sort of girl-light outfit? I'm ashamed to call you my friend!" she was exaggerating with the last part, but she was very serious with the clothes.

Noel rubbed the back of his head kind of scared of giving her an answer that she wouldn't like, 'She's just like Lightning…only Lightning's fifty, or more, times scarier,' Noel thought to himself and only to himself, but Rhyme and Neku heard his thought, which was why Neku was now awake. Neku groaned, rubbed his eyes, and said, "Good-morning, Nya. Wake me up after Ven's done with making doughnuts." But unfortunately for Neku Lumina had magically had made a video camera appear into her hands so she could record what happened ended up recording what he said, Lumina smirked at Neku and said, "Oh Nekky~ I got you on video with your little cat like talk coming out…and I've got your ears and tail too."

Neku was fully awake after that, "_You what!?_" Neku ran over to her, more like teleported next to her, and snatched the video recording out of her hands and set it on fire, sighing with relief, but Lumina was still smiling. "Nekky~ did you really think I wouldn't come without my little helpers? Of course I wouldn't!

Which is why I now keep these very fast and HD made copies in my hands and with a few others." Neku fell down onto the floor, fist clenched, and a scowl on his lovely face, "_Give them to me…"_ Neku said trembling,_ "Give them to me Lumina, you ugly demon girl!"_ "No way! In your dreams Romeo! I'd never give something I could use as black mail material!"

Neku got up and began to chase her, but was stopped when he came face to face with the mothers of all demons…Lightning and Fang. 'Shit! I'm doomed!' Lumina just watched from the sidelines with everybody…_everybody_. _"So,"_ Lighting started out, _"What do you have to say for yourself about the fact that you didn't bring your medicine when you know that you need it to stop all_ _the over-whelming-ness of the_ _thoughts?" _Neku looked her in they eye, not allowing his eyes to show fear, Fang watched with amusement while everybody else began introducing themselves.

"So," Shiki began, looking at everyone, but Sound, who read her mind, finished her sentence for her, "Lets introduce ourselves! I'll go first!" Sound leapt out of Rhymes grasp and jumped onto Noel's head, scaring a few of them, where he just lifted her off his head and began to scratch her ears, "I'm Sound! My owners Rhyme Sakuraba, I was made from pieces of imagination, I like fish but mostly sharks since they tend to scare Rhyme, I also help Rhyme fight in battles, and I hate when people call her weak because she doesn't fight herself!" Sound jumped out of Noel's arms and landed back comfortably into Rhyme's arms, snuggling into her friends warm arms.

Most of their charges were surprised to see Sound move around and talk, but Shiki was shocked more so than them, "How did she know what I was going to say next?!" Rhyme and the other angels smiled slightly, Sound answered her question, "Its because I can read minds since I'm connected to Rhyme, but she's always trying to block out other peoples thoughts since she doesn't like invading other peoples privacy." Sound was grinning while the others had their jaws dropping to the ground. Axel was the first to recover, "Really!? How do we know that it's the truth?"

Rhyme smiled innocently, Namine and Ven were also, Kairi was grinning, as were Roxas, Vanitas, and Noel, Tifa and Aerith were smiling sadly, and Lumina and Rinoa were smiling abit too sweetly for anything good. "We know that you Axel Nescar are thinking about punching Neku in face for what almost happened and slapping the Etro's life out Larxane to get her to stop bullying Xion. Also that you're secretly wanting to-" Axel cut them off, "_Fine! I get! Just stop, please!"_

The  
group of angels grinned at each other, but they all looked at Rhyme and cheered out,_ "Way to go, Black!"_ Rhyme mocked bowed at said, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," She smiled. "Anyways…Lets get back to introductions." Aerith said smiling and clapping her hands together, "My name is Aerith and I ran away from home, but I'm really close friends with Tifa so she came with me and she's always been by my side helping me out. I like vanilla ice-cream, I use healing magic, and I don't tend to fight at all, but I will I have to." Tifa was smiling brightly still at the comment Aerith said about them being close friends.

Kairi stepped up next, "I've already introduced myself and so have some of the others but I'll introduce myself again since I was, in my opinion, abit rude and vague about myself. My name is Kairi Radiance, Namine is my twin sister, we're both fifteen years old; I like fashion and helping out others…as long as it's not Vanitas. I dislike Vanitas and that's all. I can use the keyblade, light spells, and healing magic, but I really don't like people fighting for greedy reasons." Kairi was smiling sweetly at the end of her introduction and walking towards Namine pushing her and Rhyme up forward.

Rhyme was pulled up front by Namine holding onto her the uniforms sleeve. "Ah! Gomen Rhy!" Namine said realizing she had accidently pulled her up with her. Rhyme smiled, "Its okay Namine, and I think I was bound to go after wards."

Rhyme walked back letting Namine introduce herself, "I-I'm Kairi's twin sister Namine Radiance, and I use the keyblade, just not as much as she does, I can use healing magic, time, space, and memory manipulation, but I need my sketchpad for that. I like to draw for fun though and I don't like being people judgmental." Namine hurriedly scurried back to where everyone else was on one side and hid behind Ventus and Vanitas. Rhyme went up next, "My name is Rhyme Sakuraba; I'm the youngest quadruplet in my family, I like chocolate-chip ice-cream, my favorite color is well…orange, I like to write and sing, but I don't sing outloud very often, and I dislike greedy people. I don't really fight, I summon friends to help me out, but I don't fight…I just don't like fighting; I can use music to fight though if I need to help out, I like seeing what I can and make the music I'm either writing, singing, or playing do."

After Rhyme had returned to the others Lighting, Fang, and Neku returned from their little walk that they had gone on while introductions had been happening, "What's going on here?" Light demanded in serious tone which made the others freeze up while only the three dared to walk towards her, "We were just doing introductions, Light." Ven spoke smiling, "We decide that since we hadn't really had proper introductions that we should do something while you three were away." Light nodded and looked back at the others, "I got the paper wok filled out, the uniforms are ready, and so are the schedules, and it seems that this school doesn't wait for you to be prepared so our first day starts today right now." The others looked at and their eyes said, 'ARE-YOU-SERIOUS!?'

Lighting sighed and shooed her hand towards Fang, which just lead to a chuckling Fang, "Yeah, it seems that they want us to start right now…oh! And you guys," She pointed towards the people that were chasing Lumina, "we also turned in paper work for the you to enter the school, so your stuff is ready too, and don't ask how we knew what to write just go with it, got it?" The bell signaling that the next class about to start rang throughout the school, "I guess we'll see you after class?" Xion asked, they nodded and Lights group, plus the extras, walked off to one direction while Neku's group and Joshua's walked off to their next class.

/

**WITH LIGHTNINGS GROUP AND THE EXTRAS…THE COUNSLER OFFICE…YET AGAIN…**

The girls and boys were split into two different rooms leaving the girls altogether in one room and the boys in another.

/

**BOYS:**

Noel was looking at the school uniform, he frowned upon it. It looked horrible now that he actually looked at it up close. It just didn't suite him, but he had to wear it, so sighing he took of his clothes and changed into the uniform. He was not the only one who also frowned upon it the others in the room also frowned upon it thinking the exact same thing…except for one. "_There is no way I'm going to wear this thing!_"

The man with light blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a large overcoat yelled out. Noel and a white-head kid about his age sighed at the man. Noel hearing the other sigh turned around to see who it was and saw that it was the white-haired boy about his age, walking over towards him Noel held out his hand and said, "Hi, My name's Noel Kreiss. What's yours?" They white-hair boy just stood there looking at him, but when he finally took his hand to shake he said, "Hope. My name's Hope E. I'd rather not say my last name if you don't mind."

Noel nodded his, "I understand Vanitas is the same way when it comes to his last name." Hope smiled softly at him, "Thanks." Noel chuckled, "For what! I didn't really do anything to deserve thanks." Now it was Hope's turn to chuckle, "Well you're the first who hasn't bugged me, or considered me rude, for not wanting to say my last name."

Noel frowned abit but it soon changed into a small smile, "So Hope you do you want me to introduce you to my friends when we get outside?" Hope nodded, "Sure." And that was the start of Noel's and Hope's friendship.

/

**GIRLS…*SHUDDER*:**

"_No! I said no, and I mean it!" _A very vicious and struggling to escape Light yelled out, but of course she couldn't no matter how much strength she had she would never be able to escape the clutches of others who held more strength than her when they were together. It all started when Lighting had seen the uniforms because apparently she wasn't as observant as they all thought she was because it seemed that she didn't notice that girl's uniform had a neon pink skirt. The other angels and their charges were trying to hold her down, but it all ended when Fang stepped in and knocked her out using her metal bat which no one knew why she carried it and slung her over one of her shoulders, "Well what are we waiting for!

Let's hurry it up and get this lady dressed into the uniform before she wakes up!" The others just nodded dumbfounded at what one of their leaders had done to the first leader. All of the girls were dressed in the school uniform except for Lighting since she really did not want to wear a girly-girl color. They all striped Lighting out of her armor and changed her into the school uniform, but instead of a bow she had a pink and black lose tie, the tights went up all the way, and she wore shorts underneath. After they had finished changing her into the school uniform Fang and Tifa carried her out.

/

**OUTSIDE WITH MORE INTRODUCTIONS! :**

They had all finished changing and Light was still out for the count. "Wow," Noel said impressed glancing between the Light and Fang, "remind me not to make you mad ever again…although I already know not to do that." Noel and the other males in the group had gotten stuck with the duty of carrying an unconscious Light and the girls were doing nothing to help. It was Hope's turn to carry Light and now tat he actually though about none of them had really properly introduced themselves…well besides Aerith, Sound, Rhyme, Kairi, Namine, and probably Lumina. Noel cheeked their schedules to see what class they all had to go to:

4th-magic practice-gym

5th-tips on attacks and defense

6th-history

7th-elective

8th-elective or go back to the dorms

So they only had four to three more classes to go and their day today would be over. Noel sighed though when he read that they would have to do history and to be honest he liked history but really he probably knew more and had the right facts to what they would teach. He sighed once more, but nobody noticed him sighing.

'Warm,' Lightning thought to herself. She knew that Fang had knocked her out and that they had probably changed her into that hideous girly-girl outfit and that she was being carried by one of the charges. Even though she wasn't conscious she could still tell when something was happening and she could travel out of her body, so it really wasn't hard to know what was happening. But still it was nice to not having to be stiff and being able to sleep at least for a little since she hadn't gotten any sleep the days before. But she was rudely awakened when she was suddenly dropped onto the floor; although she really didn't fall she landed like a cat.

She glared at Fang who was laughing at how she reacted and stomped over towards her, "Fang…I hope you know that when we get back to the café I'm also going to take what you hold precious just like the others." Fang gaped at her and shouted in protest to what she said, but Lightning ignored her and turned to the others, "You're all facing the same thing…except for Noel since he wasn't there." Noel sighed in relief of not having his precious double swords, which turn into a spear, being taken away. "Anyways…lets hurry it up and get to class; the gym right, Noel?" Light asked Noel turning her head towards the gym and back to him. Noel just nodded.

Pulling out a feather from her magical pouch, which she stole, she pulled out three teleporting stones and threw them up into their where she shot each of the stones letting the dust cover all of them. And magically they were teleported right inside the gym. "Whoa! How did you do that!?" the light blonde asked in amazement. Lightning stayed silent and walked over to where the others were. It seems that they shared the same class.

"Light are you okay?" Namine asked her, Lightning let out a huge sigh, "No. I'm going to kill all of you when we get to the café. Well…the other at least…not your group. They made me wear this girly-girl color skirt, and I hate it."

Rhyme popped out from behind them and said, "But Light you know that you have to have to blend in, besides the armor was a dead give away." Lighting pondered over her words and nodded lightly at her, Rhyme and Namine smiled. Tifa was talking with the teachers about them being more new students while the others were chatting.

"Everybody we have twenty-four new students, but most of you have already met seven of them so were skipping them and knowing you spoiled kids rumors would've have already started flying around." The gym teacher who was a putty little syator said.

The girls and the boys took turns going up. Lumina was the first one up, "Hello, my name's Lumina Farron; I'm fifteen, I have an older sister who's actually very over-protective at times…then again so are my friends…anyways…ladies listen up you can't have this guy," she went back and grabbed Noel pulling him to the front, "because he's already taken." The girls who were actually attracted to him suddenly became sad, but Noel shouted in protest, "_Lumina! I am not taken, not by you or anybody else!"_

Lumina pulled out the pouty face but Noel and Light glared at her, she sighed and went to the sidelines were the other seven were at. Noel sighed for what seemed as the millionth time today, and that surely must be a record for anybody!

Noel was next, "I'm Noel Kreiss fifteen in half I'll be sixteen in a couple of days, and I'm protective of my friends…well that's what I think," he paused for a moment and said, "I'd like to let you all know that I would never date that devil-lady, Lumina. She is an evil prankster that tainted the minds of three pure innocent kids…Rhyme, Ven, and Namine." He went to the sidelines but in front of him he held out a cross as if praying for his soul. Lumina was mad but she didn't show it, but they could defiantly see that she was angry with that too innocent smile and evil glint in her eye.

Tifa coughed to get their attention which it did. Tifa smiled kindly, "It's nice to meet you; my name's Tifa Lockheart, I'm sixteen years old I know a lot of martial arts, I can use earth magic, wood, and light. I'm best friends with Aerith and the others so don't mess with them since I taught them how to fight abit." She strolled over to the others and smiled sweetly which she was returned with happy smiles from everyone, and now we all know who taught Rhyme to smile. Aerith smiled also and went up, "I'm Aerith Floraria, and I'm the same age as Tifa. I use healing magic and plant magic, but I don't really fight since I don't particularly like violence."

Aerith walked happily towards the little group that was currently getting bigger and bigger. Lightning and Fang went up next together since Light was reluctant to go, "Hi, I'm Fang Oerba Yun and this," She pulled Lightning to the front, "Is Lightning Farron, Lumina's older sister." Lightning pulled free from Fang's grip and walked over sitting down silently next to Rhyme and Noel. Fang sighed at her, "Well that's all I gotta say…one piece of advice though never make Light angry, me, or any of the others of there and here angry because you won't like to see the next day then." Walking off the stage and sitting next to a glum Light Serah went up next.

/

**ME: DONE FINNALY! AND TO TELL THE TRUTH I WASN'T EVEN FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER! TT_TT**

**SHENAI: AND THAT IS TRUE…SHE WANTED TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE THE END BE A BORING LIST OF INTRO'S SO SHE DECIDED TO MAKE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

**SUZU: ALTHOUGH…SHE WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOU READ A PART OF THE SEQUEL TO START WORKING ON IT IF YOU LIKE GUYS LIKE IT:**

_ Stepping up towards her and the others Rhyme stood proudly and changed into her angelic form which was a sort of dress that was white outlined in golden yellow color with shorts underneath, on her feet she wore a white outlined in black knee high boot and on the other open toe sandal but both had a leather band above her knees, she had a bracer on her arm, a chocker, her a pale yellow, almost white, outlined in dandelion yellow, her hair decorated in pure white feathers changing colors and a crown, and her winds showing brightly in an amazement of different colors. Rhyme spoke with a strong sense of pride, "We're not here for you. We're here for that item in your hands, hand it over please."_

_ Lightning took a stepped forward to claim the item but was blacked by one of the teachers. "Who are you?" They stood there silent waiting for an answer. Rhyme answered for all of them, "No one of your concern, but…let's just say were friends."_

/

**ME: I JUST WANT TO SEE IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS SO I CAN JUST START IT SO THAT WAY I CAN MAKE REVISIONS ONTO IT WHILE I'M DOING THIS ONE.**

**SHENAI: PLEASE REVIEW FOR HER.**

**SUZU: THAT WHAT YOU JUST READ RIGHT NOW IS NOT A SPOILER FOR THIS STORY, BUT FOR THE SEQUEL…ALTHOUGH….THIS WAS ONLY A PRACTICE ONE SO IT MIGHT CHANGE…DEPENDS ON THIS GIRLS MOOD.**

**ME: PLEASE GIVE YOUR HONEST OPINION ABOUT THIS AND THE CHAPTER THANK YOU! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: everyone...im so sorry for not updating in months.**

**but as youve probably guessed im stopping this story, but its on to reedit the mistakes that are bugging me and to find my flashdrive with the Chapters.**

**yeah...i lost it at my cousins house...**

**but im. Going to try and update the other stories im Writing and a other story that im going to making crossovering KH an d FF XIII-2.**

**so ill see ya guys. Thank you all for following favoriting and reviewing this story.**


End file.
